


On Our Way

by artzeoyoyo



Category: GODBAS, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: 两个人恋爱日常流水账……真的挺无聊的……从过去到未来，陪你度过漫长岁月。





	1. Chapter 1

与你看过的美景

与你共度过的美好时光

一切的一切都是因为你才变得美丽起来

 

交往第七年的时候，God Bas一起在乡下买了座庭院。God接了水渠在庭院中间弄了座荷花池。花开的时候，俩人协调了下行程，去小住了几天。

有早熟的品种已结了莲蓬，Bas忍不住祸害的心，要一个一个全掰来吃了。God在廊亭里支了画架准备写生，看Bas在池边伸长手去够那莲蓬，生怕他掉下水去，忙高声提醒他。Bas笑嘻嘻地转过身来看他，一边晃着自己手里的战利品，一边回嘴，我怎么可能掉下去。话音还没落地，Bas后脚一个踩空，后仰着摔了下去。

God大惊，急忙过去查看。好在荷叶硕大，拖了Bas一把，Bas抓着荷叶没掉下去，正浮在其中望着他，看见他过来，调皮的吐了吐舌头知道自己又做错事了。God又好气又无奈，把他拉上来，去浴室取了浴巾，要给他擦干水。Bas不接学狗狗甩毛，甩了God一身水。God拿着浴巾做屏障，把Bas一把裹起来。

“夏天太阳这么大，没关系的，一会儿就干了。”Bas试图挣脱God的束缚。

“不行，池里水不干净，容易生病，快去洗澡。”

Bas眨巴眨巴大眼睛，不说话了，在浴巾里扭来扭去。God低头看，小孩竟是把衣服全脱下来了，那么浴巾里现在裹的……God喉咙一紧，咽了咽口水。

Bas这时倒是自己拿着浴巾了，边往浴室走边回头看God一眼。God被他眼神勾的，不由自主也跟了上去。

两个人好多天没做，被抵在浴室玻璃门上进入的时候，Bas还是觉得到了痛。God轻吻他眼角安抚他。水浇在God背上，但Bas觉得热水的温度似乎透过God的体温全都传了过来，被God覆盖住的地方没有一处不是烫的。God咬着Bas脖子抽送，Bas整个人被压在门上无法动弹，连抚慰自己也做不到，哼哼唧唧的表达着不满。God把他翻过身来，抬起他一条腿，重新进入他。结果过了一会，Bas又嫌累，要God放下他腿。God索性托住他屁股，一把把他举高。Bas吓得赶紧夹紧他腰，生怕自己摔下来。  
“今天怎么这么容易累？”God吻他。  
“你……不是……不知道……我……连着……拍了……好几天夜戏……”Bas被他顶得喘不上气，连完整的句子也说不出来。  
“可你老公我今天很精神怎么办？”God一边顶弄，一边舔舐他胸口。  
“你……你先让我出来一次，晚上再说。”Bas好不容易喘匀气。  
“这可是你答应的啊。”  
Bas低下头跟他唇舌交缠，示意他专心别再讨价还价。God收到信号，加快了速度。  
************

 

Bas还在吹头发，God自己出去收拾小孩刚才扔了一地的衣服还有落水也没松手的莲蓬。一会儿Bas肯定还要吃的。果不其然，Bas一出来就看见莲蓬，就坐到走廊里的美人榻上吃了起来。

食色，性也。God想，用来概括Bas最合适不过了。

其实，Bas没遇到God之前是只有食物这个欲望的。

那年他才十八，对色这件事还只限于各种小视频跟纸质刊物。但遇到God之后，那些欲望突然通通都有了具象。  
God本来是想等Bas大学毕业才下手的。结果交往第三年，God生日，Bas送了他一盒condom外加lube。  
那时俩人在God的公寓，吹完蜡烛吃了生日蛋糕，Bas把生日礼物拿出来。God拆开包装，傻了。  
Bas忽闪着大眼睛看他，脸红的唰一下到了脖子根。  
God冷静了一下，问他，可以吗？  
Bas虽然脸已经红的要滴血了，还是说了，我接下来几天都没有行程。  
God不给他后悔的机会了，侵过身吻住他，一把抱起Bas往卧室转移。Bas害羞又忐忑不安，一路上闭着眼，天旋地转间被扔上了床。God开始解他衣服。  
两人其实之前不是没坦诚相见过的，亲吻刹不住车的时候互相用手也不是没解决过的。今晚还是自己主动提出的……Bas给自己找了这么多理由，还是紧张的不敢睁眼，紧张的躺在床上任由God的吻落在自己脸颊，颈侧，胸口，Bas抖了一下。觉得自己僵硬的像条死鱼。  
God哑着嗓子对Bas说，Bas，看我一眼。  
Bas眼睛瞥开一条缝，God眼里全是对自己的渴望，遂鼓起勇气抬头回吻起God。God慢慢把手伸向Bas后背，顺着Bas脊柱一节一节摸下去，Bas觉得自己的汗毛也随着那手指的下滑一节一节竖了起来。  
God吻不停，手也不停，直到摸上Bas屁股停下来掐了一把。Bas吃痛，报复性的咬了God嘴唇一口。结果God捏的更狠了。  
God想这么做已经很久了，他自己青春期抽条长太快一直瘦瘦的硬邦邦的，后来练肌肉也是，但Bas就不一样了，全身奶白色，到处都软软的，脸软软的，胳膊软软的，肚子也软软的，十分的好摸。有时候自己坐着，Bas在自己面前走来走去的时候，God就在心里肖想Bas的屁股，今天终于摸到了，果然也软软的。  
God恋恋不舍Bas屁股的感觉，但……更重要的事还在下面。God手继续往下走开始抚摸Bas穴口。Bas被碰到敏感点，往前躲了一下扑到God怀里。God觉得好笑，Bas躲自己的手躲到自己怀里来了。God开始慢条斯理脱Bas的裤子，Bas把脸埋在God脖子里，任由God怎么哄也不肯看自己一眼了。God就着这艰难的姿势，脱完了俩人的衣服。他膝行几步，把Bas放倒，开始慢慢给Bas做扩张。  
第一次被异物侵入的地方，感觉是那么诡异。真的会舒服吗？Bas想。现在倒是也不疼就是很奇怪，本是用来排出的地方现在却要用来学会接纳。God慢慢增加到两指，来回交叉，想让Bas适应被撑开的感觉，看Bas并没太大反应，God又增加一指开始慢慢摩擦起Bas的甬道来。  
太……太奇怪了这种感觉……Bas想……闭起眼，触觉变得更敏锐起来，他能感觉到God手指摩擦过自己每一道皱褶的触感，倏忽间，被碰到某处的时候，Bas不由得低吟了一声。  
God望着Bas浅笑，知道自己做对了，开始集中在那点附近摩擦，Bas咬住唇，试图阻止要溢出的呻吟。God低下头撬开他的唇舌，不让他咬自己。  
God觉得扩张润滑做得差不多了，去取床头的condom。明明是自己挑选的礼物，Bas现在却完全没办法直视它了，连拆包转的声音在他听来都这么羞耻。偏偏God还不放过他，“这么了解我的尺寸啊。”Bas有点恼羞成怒，用脚踢他，“又不是没看过。”God顺势捉住他的腿，分开放在自己腰侧，俯下身又开始吻他。  
God双手撑在Bas头部两侧，轻声道，“我进来了。”  
等到真正被进入的时候，Bas才明白原来不觉得痛是三只手指真的不算什么，现在只是个头，已经有种被撑到爆的感觉。Bas痛得眼里全是被逼出来的生理性泪水，他推着God肩膀，很想让他出去了。God也被裹得难受，太紧了，但肠道里的炙热又吸引着他继续深入，他试图用亲吻安抚Bas，让他放松，接受他。  
等到全根没入的时候，Bas觉得被堵得难受，有点喘不上气，对着God比划了下，说，我觉得你顶到我的胃了。  
其实Bas只是想单纯表达下自己不舒服的感觉，结果到了God耳中全变成了助兴的话，他按耐不住了。试着慢慢动了几下后，看Bas并没有叫痛，便不再等着Bas适应开始大开大合进出。  
Bas闭着眼，底下的触感分外清晰，他甚至能在脑子里模拟出God身下完整的那根。他的每一次进出，每一次穴口被抻开又收缩的感觉。God的柱身上的筋络像刺入自己甬道的刀锋，来来回回都觉得痛，自己甚至都没办法硬起来，但还是觉得幸福，这种与相爱之人完完整整结合在一起的感觉，让Bas觉得幸福，他抱紧了God。  
渐渐的这锐痛变得钝了，甚至连脑子也迟钝起来，被搅成了一团浆糊，所有的感觉都消失了，只有在自己正上方进进出出的God。Bas不停和他接吻，两人喘息声交错着。再渐渐地，所有的痛觉都消失了，取而代之的是慢慢涌上来的快感。又再一次经过那个熟悉的点的时候，快感瞬间爆发出来，Bas不自觉的呻吟了一声。God黠笑，更卖力的动了起来。Bas对这陌生而又巨大的快感感到有点害怕不自觉的有点想逃，God索性把两只手穿过Bas大腿同时固定住他的腿和腰，让他无处可逃。  
Bas不知道自己什么时候硬起来了，只知道他跟着God在快感中浮沉的难受，想释放自己。伸出手去，God也捉住他的手带动他一起抚慰，两人十指相握，一起抚慰自己的欲望，Bas被这触感刺激得不自觉咽了咽口水。God被他的小动作勾的去咬他舌头，嬉戏间，Bas释放了。  
God见Bas到了， 开始加快速度。Bas平复了呼吸，情欲略微退散，他现在反而能好好看看身上的God了，Bas手不老实，顺着God的肌肉一块一块摸下去，锁骨胸肌腹肌，每一块都完美的恰到好处，Bas的手停留在腹肌不敢往下走了，偏偏God使坏带他继续往下摸去，让他感觉两人相接的地方，Bas一摸到就如触电般缩回了手，God见他脸上虽带着情热的潮红，还是一副害羞的模样，遂没逼迫他，反正来日方长，还是努力耕耘当下吧。  
等到God终于释放的时候，Bas觉得自己全身被顶得都要散架了。God提出抱他去浴室，Bas只剩下摇头的力气，闭了闭眼便陷入了黑暗。  
God却异常兴奋，他终于跟Bas做了，这感觉比他想象的还要好。他去浴室浸了块热毛巾帮Bas清理了下，才拥着Bas睡了。  
后来的几天，Bas都没能成功离开那张床。  
后来的后来，Bas每当想起自己的初夜，都后悔当时应该跟God说自己只有三天空闲的，这样自己至少还有两天休息的时间，而不是在接下来的半个月内都像刚长了腿的小美人鱼，每走一步都宛如踩在玻璃上。  
*******  
Bas在美人榻上吃着吃着莲蓬睡着了。

God怕池边蚊虫多，放下了长廊里的帐幔，又把小孩吃了一地的皮和壳收走。Bas睡着了手里还捉着未吃完的一只莲蓬，一身白衣白裤的，God又怕他弄脏新换的衣服，想了想还是收走了他手中那只莲蓬。又去卧室拿了薄的织毯给他罩上，怕他一觉睡到傍晚，风凉。

Bas是被一阵悉悉簌簌的声音弄醒的，甫一睁眼，就看见God拿着素描本在他面前坐着，Bas知道他又在画他了。Bas伸了个懒腰，打个哈欠，在美人榻上问God荷花画完了吗？God耸耸肩，没有，日光下去了，光影全都不对了，明天再画。

Bas环顾四周发现纱帐全放下来了，池塘虽近在眼前却看不清楚，月光影影绰绰的，有种朦胧的美感，虫鸣蛙叫，氛围宁静的又想睡去了，但肚子这时却抗议的叫了起来。

God拍拍Bas头，小孩真是吃了睡睡了吃。厨房里有吃的，我叫了外卖，放在烤箱里热着等你醒了吃，Bas欢呼一声往厨房跑去。

两人对坐吃着晚饭，Bas一刻都不安宁，一边吃一边用脚去够God的那张凳子，试图把脚搭上去。God默默展现了自己的大长腿优势，率先搭上Bas的椅子然后蹬了一下把自己推远了。这下Bas死活也够不到了，索性把一只脚踩在God脚上，另一只脚顺着God的小腿，蹭着God腿毛，望他裤管里钻，两人踢踏着吃完了这一顿饭。

吃完饭，Bas又想睡了，想把前几天缺掉的觉都补回来，God威胁他这样会变猪的。Bas很想回句，变成猪你就不喜欢我了吗？但很怕God把他就地正法，身体力行下他的喜欢，顺便做运动帮他消耗热量，还是乖乖随God去池塘溜一圈。

夜色下的荷花又别有一番风味，被月光镀了一层银色，静谧极了，不似白天的粉嫩妖娆，Bas觉得God设计的这番荷塘月色实在太美了，晃着手直夸他

夏目漱石说，我爱你译成日文应该是今晚月色真美。

那么，我也爱你。

用这满池的荷花接这月色，来诉说我爱你。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，饶是被折腾了一晚，Bas还是抵不住饥饿爬了起来。God仍是睡得七荤八素的样子，嘴唇微张，喘着粗气。Bas知道这是他还在熟睡的标志，蹑手蹑脚遛去厨房找吃的。God了解Bas随时都处在饥饿的状态，厨房里一向备满了各种吃的。

Bas翻出吐司放到吐司机里烤熟，又找了香肠培根鸡蛋煎了给自己好好补充下昨晚流失的体力。正倒着牛奶呢，突然一双手就环了上来，Bas吓了一大跳，差点打翻。

醒啦？他问God。

God把头埋在他肩颈间，摇摇头，没醒，但闻到香味了，吃完了再睡。

Bas捅捅他，去坐好，饭一会儿就好。

God听话地去坐好，像条大型金毛寻回犬，Bas看着他乖乖的样子，不由得觉得好笑。他这时才注意到God没穿上衣，只是松松的套了条灰色运动裤在身上，背对着晨光，人如其名般，宛若一座神祇，有种说不出的慵懒性感。虽说全裸都看过，但Bas还是有点忍不住，多看了几眼。God接收到这种目光，望向Bas的颜眼神充满了挑逗。

饭后，Bas抵挡住了诱惑把God哄去补觉。收拾完厨房，拿了本书，就去后院了。

God睡醒找到Bas的时候，Bas正躺在后院秋千上戴着墨镜看书，十分自在。God把遮阳伞打开，问他，不怕晒吗？

Bas摇摇头，隔着墨镜看他，这下倒是有好好的穿着T恤短裤了。

God耸耸肩，也没把阳伞收回，开了水闸去浇花去了。

God浇花Bas也不老实，用力荡了下秋千把自己尽可能荡远一点，趁God背对着他，用脚踩住了水管。

水突然没了，God疑惑的低头看了眼水管，Bas转准时机松脚，God正脸被滋了个结结实实。Bas见诡计得逞，在秋千上笑得花枝乱颤，God扔下水管就来收拾他。

Bas边笑边从秋千上跳下来准备逃跑，结果笑软了腿，一从秋千上下来就摔倒在草地上了，God过来挠他，Bas笑得满地打滚，双手合十向God告饶。趁God松手的一秒，Bas逮住机会起身逃跑，结果被God抱了个满怀，顺势就要把他往泳池里推，Bas看求饶没用，索性牢牢锁住God，两个人一起跌入水中。

God长得高，水性又好，踩到池底，浮起来，干脆畅快地游了几个来回。

Bas艰难地爬上张浮床，划拉着水去够刚才自己没来得及脱掉的墨镜。戴好墨镜又惬意地躺倒在浮床上看God在他周围游来游去。这感觉……Bas突然觉得自己宛如逃上孤岛的一只海豹，而God像只虎鲸在周围逡巡着猎物，只等待合适的时机下口，海豹只是看着虎鲸的背鳍就觉得危机四伏。。

虎鲸突然窜上岸拍了海豹肚子一把。

Bas衬衫全透了，透着肚子上白花花的肉。虎鲸摸得惬意的很。

Bas一把拍掉God不老实的手。这几天他吃了睡睡了吃，肯定回去又被经纪人说长胖了。为了不影响自己吃喝玩乐的心情，Bas索性眼不见，心不烦，他可不需要人来提醒他小肚子的存在。

来下来游几圈。God哄他。

不要，我累。Bas严肃拒绝了他。

God也不恼，潜下水去继续游了。

Bas躺回去继续晒他的肚皮。浮床却忽然被顶了起来，Bas被掀翻下去，落入水中又被God捞起来。

God笑嘻嘻望着他，不想游泳的话我们来做别的运动消耗热量吧。

God比他高许多，此时Bas挂在他脖子上，脚踩不到池底，一直乱蹬，结果就撞到了什么硬硬的。  
流氓，Bas红着脸骂他，游泳也能硬。  
God不以为然，仍旧笑嘻嘻看着他，谁让你衣服全透了。  
还不是你弄的，Bas想推开他，结果God抱的更紧了，借着水的浮力还把他往上托了托，让他整个人都挂在自己身上，腿夹住自己的腰，屁股正好坐在……呃……  
Bas不敢动了。  
God笑着去找Bas的唇，讥笑着亲吻他。  
Bas好不容易重新夺回自己的呼吸，才发现自己被推到了泳池的另一边。  
喂，你想干嘛。  
God笑笑不说话在岸边摸索了一会儿，Bas扭过头去看，God摊开的掌心中，是condom和lube。Bas这才明白过来到底是谁中了谁的诡计。狠狠打了God肩膀一下，说，你疯了？  
God不停地亲吻他，企图用美色迷惑他，宝贝儿没事的，外边是悬崖，不会有人经过的。  
不是有人看到的问题，会把泳池弄脏的啊。  
哦？宝贝原来这么大方？被人看都无所谓？God调戏他。等会我换水。  
Bas还是不为所动，问他，说，你什么时候就开始计划了？  
God假装思考了一会儿，答道，选泳池位置的时候吧。  
居然计划了半年之久啊，自己现在这种情况似乎也骑虎难下了……  
被扩张时有水流跟着润滑剂一直进来，B as试图专注于亲吻来转移自己下半身的奇特感觉，但是，“你怎么一股消毒水的味道？”Bas皱眉。  
“好奇怪哦，你也是。”要尝试新事物的God一副好心情的样子完全没被Bas的无聊问题干扰到。  
Bas作罢，只想这场性爱快点结束。  
God进来的时候，那根因着水温的衬托，反而显得比平常更为火热，Bas被烫的收缩了一下。水流冲淡了润滑剂，摩擦起来反而比平常更为涩滞。好在Bas这两天就没有停下扩张，甬道松软，God还是顺利的抽插起来，带动周围的水流一圈一圈的波动。  
Bas环住God肩膀，防止自己飘走。不仅水下的感觉新奇，这种光天化日下，白日宣淫的感觉……也太新奇了……明明知道根本不会有人看见或听见，但这种完完全全暴露的感觉，还是太羞耻了。两人虽不是第一次坦诚相见，但，室内可不会有这么好的光线，Bas能清晰的看见自己根根竖立的汗毛，能看见God沉浸在欲望中的每一个细微的表情动作，连每一声喘息似乎都比平常要来得清晰淫靡，各种感官被放大了无数倍，连快感也诚几何数级增长。  
下午两三点钟的太阳正是一天中最炙热的时刻，被带动的水波洒在皮肤上一会儿就被烤干了，Bas露在水上的部分都被晒的红红的。水下又是另一副光景，God贴合他的部分那样炙热，被带进的水流却形成了鲜明的对比，冷热交替间，Bas不由得收缩了甬道，连脚趾也皱缩起来。  
God一手拢住Bas的背，另一只手揉捏着Bas的屁股，因着浮力的关系，他不必像在陆地上那样费劲举着，只需找好着力点，大力进出即可。God舒服的眯起眼睛，用柱身的头部去找寻Bas的敏感点。等Bas突然在他怀里抖了一下，他知道他找对了，开始专心致志那一点起来。  
Bas被他攻击敏感点，分身又夹在两人中间，也是冷热交替的刺激。他试着伸手到两人中间，God却突然把他翻过了身，按着他双手让他趴伏在岸边。这下Bas双脚终于着了地，叉开腿迎接God又一次进入。  
再次被进入，凉水再一次被带入肠道，Bas被激地惊呼了一声，啊……  
God知道他难受，还是趴伏在他背上，牢牢固定住他上半身在泳池边不让他逃走，下半身加快挺进挺出，让他肠道重新温暖起来。  
Bas前方涨得难受，God把他压着，不让他自己弄也不帮他弄。Bas急的在他身下扭来扭去，God咬上他耳垂，低声说，“宝宝，用后边试试。”  
Bas斜眼瞪他，他们做过那么多次，也只不过一次他用后边达到高潮。这种事又没有技巧可言。可惜，Bas现在被憋得满脸潮红，眼角眉梢都是风情，怒目而视看在God眼中也全都变成了欲求不满，God忍不住又吻住他，Bas抗议的话全被堵了回去。  
最后终于释放的时候，Bas双腿抖得不能自已，要不是God伏在他身上固定住他，他早就滑到水下，溺毙在泳池里了。两人喘息良久，Bas连走上岸的力气都没有，最后还是God抱着他回浴室给他清洗了一番。  
两人一起补了个觉，睡到昏天黑地。

这次倒是God先醒了，开了床头灯，看了看表已经晚上七点了。想想两人今天就吃了一顿，God打开手机，叫了外卖。

转头看Bas，Bas还保持着被抱上床的姿势，睡衣也没穿，半裸着侧趴在那儿，似乎从爬上床就没换过姿势。头发睡着的时候还未干，现在被压散了，God简直能想象出小孩起床后炸毛的情景，想帮他换个姿势捋捋平。

翻正的过程中，Bas的被子滑落下来，God这才发现，小孩似乎……晒伤了……

胸口以上，通红一片。

God扶额，明天回去戏接不上是一回事，但小孩儿皮肤超嫩，要像之前晒伤似的脱皮就完了。果然，计划的再久还是会有疏漏。只能寄希望于小孩接下来都穿着长袖拍戏吧……至于脸……God认命的去取了芦荟胶，试试看能不能挽回一点。

给Bas抹开的时候，Bas被弄醒了。迷迷糊糊间，他打掉God在身上的手，嘟囔着不要了，又想睡过去。God好笑，想，这几天可能真的有点做的过分了。

这时外卖到了，God去取了来，又把Bas从床上哄起来，劝他吃了晚饭再睡。

吃过晚饭，Bas却不想睡了，提议看电影。God去找了投影仪出来，接了插排铺到后院。Bas爆了包爆米花，想想又融了块黄油进去，胖就胖死吧。Bas壮士就义。又翻箱倒柜找了一堆坚果零食，切切洗洗水果，最后直接把东西放到张矮桌上，让God一起抬了到后院去。

God坐在秋千上，Bas在草坪上铺了野餐毯，坐在God脚边开着电脑选片子。俩人现在根本没办法进电影院看电影，一是没时间二是怕引起骚动。只能在网上买了流媒体，用投影仪投在白墙上当电影院看。

God把头搁在Bas头顶上，居高临下看他滑过片单，单身男子？故园风雨后？

Bas瞪他，你怎么不能选点开心的。

最后选定了Zootopia，上映的时候俩人都没能去看，现在补上好了。

God看Bas坐在底下，自己索性一个人躺倒占了整张秋千，Bas坐在靠近他头的地方，捧着爆米花吃，偶尔也喂God一两颗。到了后来，God渐渐不满起来，开始指定Bas拿这拿那喂他，俩人嘴一刻没停看完了整部电影。

“呼——真的是Utopia啊——”Bas撑得难受，往后仰躺着靠在God肚子上休息。

“还是动画片好，可以包容万象的。”God揉揉小孩脑袋知道他想起之前不开心的事了。

那时候Bas大学毕业没多久，两人刚开始同居就被有心的狗仔爆出交往的消息。一时之间铺天盖地都是两人的花边新闻。狗仔也是很有耐心，足足跟了俩人半年一直隐忍不发，才写出了一份有实有据的报道。两人一向以为自己在人前足够小心了，还是被拍了一堆同进同出还有过夜的照片视频。

一时之间，广告商合作商纷纷过来问罪，要求解除合作。男男相恋还是不能被社会所接受。在主流大众眼中，这仍是丑闻。两人的电视剧电影统统被搁置，违约金多到两人债台高筑。两边的经纪公司一边帮两人去疏通关系，希望不要被各大电视台封杀，一边又去找狗仔说情，看多少钱能买断消息源，一边又分别叫了俩人回公司训话，勒令俩人分手。

God刚开始跟Bas交往的时候就跟P’ Jean报备过了。Jean给他分析利弊，嘱咐他一定要小心。否则将来万一被曝光，接戏什么的会被受限很多搞不好演艺生涯都会玩完。

P’Jean看着此刻无所谓的God恨铁不成钢。God是她一手挖掘培养起来的，从God16岁的时候就开始带他，她能不知道God的脾气，一向不在乎外界言论我行我素的。说的口干舌燥了，God也只是一句，大不了不做了。Jean下了狠招，那你觉得Bas能不做吗？

God心猛地沉了一下，张了张嘴说不出话来了。

连Bas的经纪人也来找他，求他放过Bas。

God不明白了。明明只是两个人相爱，为什么好像碍着全世界的人的事了？双方父母都没有异议为什么这么多不相干的人来横加指责？

虽然想不明白，但God知道，他不能断了Bas的梦想，而演员，偏偏就是需要这么多陌生人的爱与支持，不能不在乎他们的想法。到头来，说着会永远支持自己的人，但凡有一点违背了他们的意愿，舍弃也就罢了，爱之深恨之切的才是多数。做演员，他们还未到那个高度，此时还做不得自己的。

God最终妥协了，跟着P’Oh去劝Bas。

Bas被P’Oh锁在自己家里反省，两人好几天没见，看见God跟着P’Oh进来，还未开口，Bas就知道他要说什么了。

他跪下来哭着求God不要跟他分手，梦想什么的他不要了，他不要当演员了，只要God别离开他。

God却还能笑着安慰他说，自己没有Bas的梦想重要，等到将来后悔，一直相互指责，露出不爱了的丑陋面孔，不如留在此刻。虽是被迫分手，但两人都可以把过错推到别人身上，留下的都是彼此美丽的回忆。

Bas抱着God的腿不肯放手，道理他都懂，但他就是没办法放手。他一直任性，God什么都让着他，为什么现在不能听他的脸。他不要什么美丽的回忆，就算将来后悔，也好歹有过此时此刻，他怕将来后悔的是没有坚持。他就是不要放手。

God看着Bas哭的撕心裂肺的脸，怎么也狠不下心来把Bas抱着他的手拉开。他慢慢抚着Bas的头，长叹了口气。

God那时抚着自己头的感觉，就像现在一模一样。

Bas侧过头看他，问，那时候如果我不坚持，你是不是真的就跟我分手了。

God撑起脑袋，看着Bas，说，那个时候不是也没工作嘛，我想正好可以不做这一行了，专心做我的设计，慢慢做回普通人，你去做，我总在这里等你的。

Bas把脸枕在God手上，小声说，还好那个时候我没放你走。

God觉得手背凉凉的，知道Bas感伤，附和着，幸好你没放我走。

那时候两人僵持了一段，恰逢Bas的一部电影早就定了档期，根本来不及撤档或重拍，只能硬着头皮上了，出品方甚至都打算票房不好的话就直接起诉Bas追回损失了，结果出人意料的大爆。Bas借着此片拿了好几个奖，一下子咸鱼翻身。

God那段时间却清闲的很，每天在家撸撸猫，画画画看管下自己名下的几家画廊店铺餐厅倒也惬意。Bas却一直担心God趁自己忙碌的时候逃跑，每天电话信息不断的问候，等到终于告一段落Bas回公寓的时候，God给他看自己选了几处地方，想设计一所两个人的庭院问Bas怎么样，Bas忙点头，只要你别走怎样都好。

后来，God自然没能隐退，观众们都是健忘的，God的资源又慢慢回来，被问到感情问题，两人也是一再三缄其口，更何况每当Bas新片上映，观众们的注意力早已从感情转移到演技上边。记者问的多了，得不到答案，炒不出新闻也没有热度，也就作罢了。

God Bas两边公司也拖人拿了丰厚报酬去求狗仔高抬贵手，此事才终于算告一段落。

Bas翻上秋千，挤到God怀里，两人一晃一晃的看着天上星。

 

谢谢你没有放我走，也谢谢你一开始抓住我。

否则，我不会这么幸福。


	3. Chapter 3

今晚没有月亮，屋子里熄了灯只留了院里的地灯暗淡的闪烁着，这座庭院又远离人烟，丝毫不与满天星争那光辉。

Bas踢踢God，说，不知道是不是那次旅行太惊险了所以才觉得那片星空格外震撼，其实应该是一样的吧。

那是他们第一次一起去旅行，为了庆祝Bas大学毕业，两人挑了新西兰这样遥远，走在街上牵手也不会被人认出或者有人尖叫的国度。

两个人下了飞机，节就着蹩脚的英语租了辆车，往车上的GPS设了预先收到的预定的House的位置，开始了他们的自驾游。

新西兰地表十分开阔，他们只要顺着大路一路开下去就好，但因着时差的关系又加之长途旅行的劳累，God对着一成不变的景色有点疲倦。Bas强打着精神在副驾跟他说话，怕他睡着。

周围却不知怎的起了雾，能见度极低，God不由得放慢了车速，等到迷雾散去两个人傻了眼，不知怎么开到了森林深处，抬头望不见天。

两人忙查看GPS的定位，还显示他们在正常走着大路。两个人这才明白，这GPS是坏的。Bas掏出手机，好吧，也没有信号。

“怎么办？”Bas紧张地咬指甲。

“不知道。”God此时又累又困，耐着性子回答Bas的问题。“只能硬着头皮往前走了，这里连调头都没办法掉头。”

Bas看看前边被车灯照亮的一小段路，确实窄小的只能勉强通过车子，于是他建议道，”要不我们先停下来？现在都快半夜了，我们坚持下等天亮视线清楚点再走？“

彼时正是泰国的冬天，新西兰的夏天，但新西兰夏天夜间的温度似乎比泰国更冷，God打了个寒战。

“不行，我们两个在这停一宿开着暖气会把油烧光，更何况不知道会不会被什么动物袭击。油箱里的油大概还能撑一段，我们走走看。”

Bas劝他，“要不休息会再开？开车很累吧。”

God有点不耐烦了，说着，“早点到，早点舒服的休息，不会开车的人老老实实坐着。”

Bas闭上了嘴。

Bas一直没去考驾照，一是有行程的时候要么经纪人载他，要么几个哥哥都来接他，没有日程的时候God会载他，没有God他就不出门了，二是连God都说他没有必要考驾照，只要等他接送就好。明明是听了他的话不去考驾照的，为什么现在又被说没有用。

沉默间，Bas忽然翻到后座找东西，窸窸窣窣的，God被弄到心烦，忍不住吼了一句，你能不能安静一点。

Bas有点惊讶，侧目看他，God之前从来都没有吼过他。

果然情侣一定要一起旅行一次，才能知道平常生活中体现不出来的另一面。

但Bas是谁，就算被吼了还是气冲冲从包里翻出了几件衬衣，自己套了一件又扔给God一件，God一愣，对自己的发火不好意思起来。

Bas扭头看着外边漆黑黑的森林，不看他了。

车里的气氛一时有点沉重，最后还是God忍不住先开口了，“咳咳，我开车，没办法一只手穿衣服唉，可是好冷。”说罢伸出左手给Bas摸，真的很凉。

Bas知道他在撒娇求和，但还是绷着脸不说话。

God突然猛拍他，“我们开出来了！快看天空！”

Bas抬头，一刹那所有的言语在眼前这壮阔的星空下都显得苍白无力。总算明白为什么古人称天空为苍穹，广袤无垠的感觉的确也只有苍穹二字方能匹配不显得小气。整个苍穹密密麻麻布满了星星，银河粗粗的划过整个天空。在北半球轻易能认出的那些星座此时都藏匿起来了。偶尔还会有流星划过。原来，流星并不是那样不常见的景色，只是被人为的灯光所遮蔽住了。虽然一直被教育地球是圆的，但眼前的景象，苍穹如同碗盖住了大地，Bas也能理解为什么古人会有天圆地方的错觉了。眼目所及之处皆是震撼，Bas不由倒吸了一口冷气。

God默默停下了车，两人不约而同的下了车，静静在车前一起站了一会儿，方才的那些情绪在这浩渺的宇宙面前都变得无足轻重起来，God默默揽住Bas肩，Bas靠在他肩膀上站了一会儿，说，“太冷了，我们继续往前开吧。”

开到了大路上，两人的手机也有了信号，接下来的路程便十分顺利了。到了租住的House，两个人累的洗漱完倒头就睡，一夜无梦。

后来Bas还是去考了驾照，倒也不是因为God这次吼了他，而是，Bas想，当再有这种情况的时候，他可以帮God分担一点，并不是别人觉得你不需要了，你就真的不需要了。不过这都是后话了。

第二天两人是被叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声吵醒的。

五个小时的时差，该醒的时候偏偏应该是睡得正熟的时候，Bas在床上扭来扭去，不情愿地睁开了眼。

皇后镇的云彩在窗外低垂着，阳光很足，映着远处的湖光山色，近处的草坪还带着未晒干的露水。Bas深吸了一口异乡的空气，觉得有点闷，于是决定去开下窗户，风一下子涌进来，Bas这下完全清醒了。

God也被这风吹醒。

Bas看他醒了，腾地一下跳上床，把床当蹦床玩。床被他蹦的都弹起来了，God也随着床一蹦一蹦的，最后终于忍不住睁开眼笑了。

“快快快快起床我们出去玩！”一扫昨天的疲惫，Bas在好天气的影响下，整个人都兴奋不已，硬是把God晃起来了。

两个人第一站就去去玩了Luge，坐高空缆车的时候，God突然变得特别沉默，Bas让他看远处的风景，God也只是僵硬的转头。

Bas疑惑地盯了他一会儿，问，“你不会是恐高吧？”

God现在面如土色，抿了抿嘴代表点头了。

Bas扑哧笑了出来，“怎么平常没发觉？坐飞机也没看你害怕呀？”

“飞机又不是悬空的。”

“长这么高还恐高。”Bas笑得前仰后合的。“那你是不是平常站起来就会很心慌呀。”

“别动别动。”God抓着前边把手的手指骨节都发白了，可见是很害怕了。

“嚯咿～”缆车经过接轨的时候晃了一下，Bas趁机也动了一下，God觉得自己要晕厥过去了。

终于到了山顶，God缓了一会才有勇气跟Bas去玩Luge，初始Bas不太清楚玩法，God慢悠悠的在他旁边滑过，看Bas一会儿一卡顿，但等到掌握力度之后，Bas开始全力冲刺连拐弯也不减速，God在后边急忙跟上，看小孩在前边高呼着呜呼，头发被风吹得全都朝后，到终点才追上。小孩兴奋的要再玩一圈，God想了想高空缆车还是算了，说自己在这边等他。

God恐高，连Bas的撒娇都没办法让他心软，但小孩毫不气馁，说着，“绝对有办法让你忘记身在高处。”God这才答应去坐缆车。

今天的人稀稀疏疏的，Bas放走两辆缆车才拉God上去。

God一上去就紧张的捉住Bas的手，他到底要怎样才能让自己忘掉恐高？只是刚刚启动，他手心里就全都是汗了。

Bas倒是一副胸有成竹的样子，回头望望后边，狡黠地看了God一眼，然后，吻了上来。 两人都是睁着眼的状态，God是被吓了一跳来不及闭眼 


	4. Chapter 4

P’Oh来接Bas回去拍戏的时候被Bas的脸吓了一跳。

其实Bas早晨洗脸的时候已经尖叫过了。

昨天晚上睡觉前洗脸的时候还没有这么明显，早晨起来Bas去洗脸，一抬头就看见镜子里自己的脸已经变成了剥了皮的番茄。

Bas气愤地跑到床上去找始作俑者算帐。

God睡的正香，突然就有个肉弹压到自己身上，迷迷糊糊间只看到了在自己眼前的放大了的通红的Bas的脸。God也吓了一跳。

“你脸怎么了？”

“你说怎么了。”Bas气呼呼的，打了他一下。

God想了半天才反应过来，Bas这是晒伤了。

“对不起，但是你的脸太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，让我先笑一会。”God忍不住笑瘫了。

Bas更生气了，可惜反映在脸上也只是晒伤的脸更红了而已。God笑得眼泪都出来了，试着去戳了Bas脸一下。

“疼。”Bas愤怒地盯着他。God咬住下嘴唇，肩膀一抖一抖的，使劲憋着笑下床去给他找药膏。

结果还挨了P’Oh的骂。

Bas觉得自己冤枉死了，趁P’Oh在前边走，又踹了God一脚。

“要不是你荒淫无度我也不会被骂。”Bas在P’Oh身后用嘴型骂他。

“下次我一定记得先给你抹防晒霜。”God也用口型回他。

“没有下次了！”Bas尖叫出声。

P’Oh疑惑的回头看他，满脸问号。Bas想到自己晒伤的原因，不由得脸烧起来了，但因为被晒红的关系，P’Oh并没看出什么端倪。看看他又转过头去了，God在后边憋笑到胸疼，Bas是烧得脸更疼了。

送走Bas之后，God就又去订了把遮阳伞准备放到泳池边，当然又没让Bas知道。

God还多一天假，便没和Bas一起回市区，准备留下来把那副荷花画完。

没有Bas在，God一直画到暮色四沉，才发觉自己肚饿。去厨房随便找了点吃的，觉得这幅画差不多了，拍了照给Bas发过去，问他摆在哪里好。

Bas马上就打了视频电话过来。

差不多一天没见，God都快忘了Bas晒伤这件事了，一开视频，Bas红的像番茄的脸一出现，God又噗嗤一下笑了出来。

Bas的怨念简直要冲出屏幕了。“我今天被化妆师姐姐骂了一上午说我根本没办法上妆！肤色又不匀不上妆又没办法拍！然后就被拎到导演面前被骂了一下午！你说怎么办！我被骂了一整天然后什么也没做成！”Bas看来真的生气了，都有眼泪在眼眶打转了。

God这才意识到事情的严重性，老老实实真心诚意的道歉，“对不起。”

“对不起有什么用啊啊啊啊这个样子下去我明天能不能拍还是个问题呢啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”Bas抓狂，恨不得立刻围着拍戏的大楼跑五圈泄愤。

“我明天回去带你去看皮肤科吧。”

“P’Oh已经带我去看过了，医生开了药膏我已经抹过了，但不知道为什么好痒，好想挠。”说着，真的用手挠了一下脸蛋。

“别挠别挠，小心挠花了留疤，就真的没办法拍了。”God制止他，“你要再挠我就让P’Oh把你手绑起来了。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊，Bas愤怒无处可发，只能生气地揉自己的脑袋，突然听见God那边轰隆隆响了一声。

God抖了一下，往窗外看去，不知道什么时候开始淅淅沥沥下起小雨来，God说要去关窗户，忙跟Bas道了晚安。窗外开始雷声大作，God又抖了一下。

*******

Bas发现God怕雷声还是他们一起拍第一季的时候，那时候在海边旅馆拍戏，房间的分配非常简单粗暴，按CP，说可以促进感情，甚至房间订的都是大床房。Bas看着不拍戏就在沙发上呼呼大睡的God翻白眼，心想，这要怎么培养感情？默默掏出手机拍了一堆God睡觉的照片视频当黑料存着，群聊的时候会用到。

晚上God倒是精神的睡不着了，拉着Bas有一搭没一搭的聊天。

Bas却有点困了，外边突然开始放闪，紧接着就传来了轰隆隆的雷声。Bas觉得身边的God抖了一下。偏偏那晚似乎有雷暴的样子，闪电一个接着一个，即使拉着窗帘，每次打闪屋里都被照的透亮。Bas的睡意全被这恼人的雷声赶走了，他睁开眼看见God僵尸一般的手放在身体两边脚伸直的躺着。眼睛闭得紧紧的，手也握成拳头的样子。Bas一只手臂撑起来坐着看God，戳了他一下，“你是怕雷吗？”

“嗯。”God小小声应了一下。

Bas觉得God这么大只却怕雷声，这个反差萌简直不能更可爱了。他侧躺下去，伸手去摸摸God头发，学着妈妈小时候安慰自己的样子，“呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着。”

God满脸黑线，也侧过身睁开眼看他。Bas被他盯得不好意思，讪讪地想要收手，God却一把捉住他手，把Bas拽的离自己更近，两人只是沉默着交换着眼神，彼此呼吸交错，气氛一时有点暧昧。

有一个惊雷闪过，God默默把Bas手放回自己头上。Bas也继续机械性地摸着。

“我们家狗狗打雷的时候也会害怕，会呜呜的钻到我怀里让我抱他。”

God满脸的黑线又回来了，“我还是比较喜欢你妈妈安慰你的那个版本。”

“嘿嘿嘿，我是说，你要是害怕我可以抱着你睡啊。”

God翻了个白眼默默躺平。

“我觉得怕打雷太丢脸了，每次都是喝酒撑过去，所以连S都不知道。”

S是God那时的女朋友，Bas不明白他为什么突然提这茬，闷闷不高兴的也翻过身躺平了。

“我小时候打雷害怕的时候去找我妈妈，我妈妈都会让我回屋告诉我男子汉要坚强，要照顾妹妹，然后就会抱着妹妹睡。”

这时雷暴似乎停了一会儿，Bas侧过头看God，没有闪电照亮屋子，看不清他脸上的表情，God的语气很平静，Bas却觉得God要哭出来了。他仿佛能看见小时候的God手足无措的站在客厅里，眼睁睁的看着妹妹被爸妈抱去屋里，自己只能强忍着眼泪回去自己房间，回到床上在毯子下面瑟瑟发抖。

“妈妈说永远不能在女人面前示弱。”God似乎下了什么结论，Bas只是默默听着。

“我很羡慕你和你妈妈关系那么好。”God又把头转过来了。

Bas挠挠头，“可能因为我爸爸不在身边吧。妈妈觉得很亏欠我所以特别疼我。我也很羡慕你一直有爸爸在身边呢。“Bas努力找话安慰God。

“但我和我爸爸很少说话，每次我调皮捣蛋只要我爸瞪我一眼我就说不出话来了。”也可能正是这样，God爸妈都觉得儿子一直很懂事听话不用怎么操心，也一直没怎么管过他，在God这里却全与冷漠不关心他划成了等号。God从来没把这些事讲给任何人听，连S也不知道，他在S面前永远是强大的，无畏的，保护者的形象，他不能把他内心那个弱小渴望被人保护的孩子拎出来给她看，他会被瞧不起。但Bas，Bas是不一样的。但为什么不一样，God又说不上来了。

Bas听着God说话的语气慢慢低落下去，忍不住把God圈到自己怀里，God默默把头靠在Bas胸口，Bas摸着God的头，好一阵觉得自己胸口慢慢湿了，两人以一种这么别扭的姿势睡了一夜。

同床共枕真的可以促进感情的，Bas对导演的安排的疑虑全部打消了。

******

God一扇一扇关完所有庭院的门窗，洗洗睡了。窗外的雷声却不停歇，God烦躁的翻来覆去的睡不着，是因为Bas不在身边吗？自从和Bas在一起后，God以为自己怕雷声的毛病已经好了，现在看来，不是好了，只是因为有Bas在吧。偏偏昨天带来的酒又全喝光了，God找出耳塞眼罩想试试能不能睡着。

朦胧之间，突然有人从背后环上自己的腰，God吓一大跳，伸手就要肘击身后偷袭他的人，却听见Bas的声音，“是我。”

God摘了眼罩，不可置信的转过身瞪大眼看着突然出现在床上的Bas。

“你怎么回来了？”

Bas环着他腰不放手，God就着被抱着的姿势转了个身跟他面对面。

“怕你打雷睡不着。”

“我哪有那么胆小。”

Bas不答话仍旧笑嘻嘻地看着他，God也环抱住Bas，叹口气，“人总是都有害怕的东西吧。”

“对啊，我就特别怕虫子，蜘蛛啊，蜈蚣什么的。”

“墙角有只好大的蜘蛛啊。”

“你能不能不要这么幼稚，这个笑话一点也不好笑！”Bas拍了他背一下。

“没骗你不信你自己抬头看。”

Bas无语地转过头去，正好一个闪电照亮屋子，把趴在墙角的蜘蛛照得毫发毕现。Bas立马瑟瑟发抖地躲进God怀里，“啊啊啊啊啊啊他会不会爬到这边来掉到我脑袋上啊啊啊啊啊，太可怕了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，你快去把它赶走。”Bas一边推God去料理蜘蛛，一边又抱紧他不敢让他走。

God一脸无赖，“我不要去我怕打雷。”

“你说你怕打雷是不是平常做了很多亏心事？”Bas激他。

“不是，是因为长得太高了，怕闪电只能劈到我。”God面不改色地说着大话。

Bas无语地看着他，过了这么多年God居然也可以开起自己怕打雷的笑话来了。最终还是逼着God起床把那只蜘蛛流放到了庭院墙外，Bas全程躲在God身后又监督他洗完手才爬上床去。

Bas爬上床的时候被什么东西绊了一下，他低头一看是God传给自己的那张画完了的荷花。Bas问God，“怎么没挂起来呢？”

“跟你商量来着，结果你就在抱怨你的脸了。”

“挂哪儿好呢？”Bas思索着。

God从他手里抽走画，“现在别想了，先睡觉，等明天天亮光线好的时候再想。”

结果到了第二天，Bas一起床就是浓浓的鼻音，God伸手去摸他额头，又用自己额头去试他额头觉得有点烫，拿来温度计量体温，一看，果然发烧了。

怎么会发烧呢，Bas难受的在床上想，光是晒伤已经够倒霉的了。

God觉得自己大致可以猜到Bas发烧的原因。Bas昨天冒着风雨赶过来，想必受了凉，晒伤了皮肤屏障受损的情况下，病毒自然很容易侵入了。但这个结论God可不敢讲给Bas听，小祖宗要是听了的话肯定又是一番折腾。

God先是打电话给P’Jean告假，待要给P’Oh电话的时候，Bas制止了他，“导演给我放了一星期假让我把脸弄弄好再回去拍，你现在给P’Oh打电话说我发烧肯定又是劈头盖脸一顿骂。”

God觉得Bas说的太有道理了，放下电话去给Bas煮了碗白粥，得先吃点东西才能吃药。

结果Bas刚吃了几口就觉得胃肠翻滚着恶心，连带着昨夜的饭全吐了出来。

God震惊了，虽然他做饭难吃，但一碗白粥而已，也不至于难吃到这种地步吧！

Bas虚弱的在床上翻着白眼，说，肚子疼。

God这才意识到情况不妙，连忙开车送Bas回市区的医院。一路上给清洁阿姨打电话让她帮忙收拾屋子，说着不好意思又特地多加了笔小费。另一方面还是给P’Oh打了电话，拜托他帮忙联系相熟的医生，Bas好一到达就直接住院了。

结果医生说只是肠胃感冒引起的发烧，不用住院挂瓶水就可以回去了。但脸部晒伤的药要先停一停了。P’Oh看着横躺在椅子上哼哼唧唧挂水的Bas不忍心说，把God单拎出来骂了一顿，结果Bas拼着最后一口劲儿横在God腿上，说，不许你说P’God。P’Oh气死了，行行行，你生病你是祖宗，我不管了。看你一个礼拜之后没好我怎么收拾你们俩。说完头也不回走了。

God吐吐舌，庆祝躲过一劫。

Bas有气无力地躺在他腿上，“别以为我在P’Oh面前给你挣面子你就真的没错了。”

“是是是，全都是我的错。”God摸摸小孩脑门，十分狗腿。

输完液，God载着Bas回公寓，顺便叫了外卖到家的时候粥也到了，劝着Bas吃完了再睡。他怕自己再煮碗白粥Bas能把前天的饭吐出来。

从这以后很长一段时间，God再也没碰过炉灶。

Bas睡了一下午，睡梦中总是能听到有人弹琴的声音，等到意识清明，终于明白那是God在弹琴。

God接下来的角色有几场戏需要弹钢琴，Bas自从练过钢琴后偶尔也会学几首新的，两人一合计索性买了架钢琴放家里。

God听见背后卧室门响，转过身看见Bas披着件开衫站在门口，走过去摸摸他额头，嗯，不烫了。

“怎么不弹了？”Bas问他，一边说着一边自顾自坐到钢琴面前谈了一小段普通人，哼哼了几句。God也坐过来，看着Bas边弹边唱。

Bas看他坐过来，换了首重新来过好吗。

“我若有心 注定和某人开始一段恋爱。”

“是我是我。”God在旁边捣乱。

“那么我想要得到一个能理解我

愿意停下来 与我相随 不离不弃的人”

“是我是我还是我。”

Bas合上钢琴，这歌没法唱了。他把一条腿跨过钢琴凳，面对着God严肃的说，

“P’ God 我饿了。”

“想吃什么？”

“蒜香猪肉。”

God敲他头，“再给你一次机会。”

“你虐待病人。”Bas抗议。

“嗯？”God挑高一只眉毛。

“白粥。”Bas蔫下去了。

“这才乖。“

 

等到晚上睡觉的时候，Bas睡了一下午，此刻睡意全无，God又不许他玩手机，他缠着God给他讲睡前故事哄他睡觉。

God翻翻床头的剧本抽出本话剧来给Bas念。

“劳驾——”

“哇——小人。”

“我是小王子。”

“你好。”

剧本不长只是一个独幕剧而已，God变换着不同人的语气来念台词，Bas听得有趣，索性坐起来跟他一起对台词。

Bas：夜晚，你仰望星空，我住的地方，一切都是小小的，因而我无法告诉你如何找到它。但这样更好，你因此而喜欢夜空中的每一颗星星。另外我有一个礼物送给你……（Bas笑）

God：我很喜欢你的笑。

Bas：这就是我的礼物，在某一个星球上，我在向你微笑，因此，所有的星星都在向你微笑，每个人拥有他们每个人等星空，惟有你，你拥有的星星会微笑。也许有一天，当你推开窗户，你会对你的朋友们说，星星在微笑。也许他们回嘲笑你疯了，难道这不是我留下的一个小把戏吗？

God：很贵重。

Bas：可是今晚，你不要留在这里。

God：不，我不会离开你的。

Bas：到时候我的样子会很难看，就像快死了一样，千万别来看我……

God：这一定和那蛇有关，我不会再让它来了。

Bas：不是的，你知道，由于距离太远，我没法带着我的身体回去，太重了。到时候，我的灵魂会……

Bas声音哽咽了，他有点念不下去了。

Bas总是入戏很快，出戏却有点难。

God抽了他手中的剧本，算了算了，还是睡觉吧，这么一折腾两人其实都睡不着了。

“小王子，我是你的玫瑰还是你的狐狸？”God逗他。

“都不是。”Bas眼睛在黑夜里亮晶晶的，“我不要我爱的，也不要只爱我的，我只要和我相爱的人。


	5. Chapter 5

我不要我爱的，也不要爱我的，我要我们相爱

 

 

Bas没想过自己会爱上God的。

起初只不过是比较聊得来。

Bas16岁开始演戏，接触到圈子里的人都比他大，大家就也都多照顾他一些。所以对于God的关心，Bas从第一次见面开始就享受的心安理得。自己去录镜头就把东西通通丢给他，God还会贴心告诉自己下面的流程是什么，Bas号码牌掉了还帮他别好。

怎么会有这么温柔的男生啊。Bas那时候想。嗯，P’Tae也很温柔，但P’Tae的温柔有种不怒自威的历经沧桑后的看淡。而P’ God呢，P’ God的温柔就很想让人亲近。至于P’Tee，虽然也很温暖，但嘴上却不饶人，带自己来海选都不知道跑到哪里去了哼哼哼。

Bas每天在片场都过得很开心，不拍戏的时候就跟P’ God一起叽叽咕咕，两个人不被导演叫去拍戏可以一直说一直说，他只是以为他们很聊得来。

后来就发生了那样的事，看着跑过来跟自己解释S其实没恶意的God，Bas只能说我明白，不好意思让她误会了。God松了口气。

Bas明白S感觉自己到了威胁，出来捍卫主权了。

如果P’God只对我自己一个人温柔多好。Bas不禁想。然后就被自己这充满占有欲的想法吓了一跳。他这是？

不不不不是的，好兄弟交了女朋友也有被抢走的不满的。Bas拼命否认自己的想法。但又忍不住为自己成为了S的威胁而窃喜起来。这说明，至少在他女朋友眼里，God对自己是不同的？不不不不，Bas你在瞎想什么呢，这是值得高兴的事吗？

Bas在很长一段时间内都处于这种纠结的心境。一边觉得God对自己与众不同而欣喜另一边又觉得God是直男，自己也是，他们只是特别要好兄弟。一边肯定一边否定，每天都是自己与自己的拔河。偏偏戏内还要表现出对God的120分爱慕，Bas觉得自己要精神崩溃了。

他跑去问P’ Kim会不会爱上P’Cop，结果Kim很大方的承认，会啊。

Bas差点从椅子上掉下去，啥啥啥？

“你若不爱上他怎么演出戏中相爱的感觉？演戏的时候就要忘掉自我，真正投入到里面，要相信站在你对面的就是你爱的人，这才可以啊。”

“谁问你演戏啦，我问戏外。”Bas急死了。

“戏外？戏外也喜欢呀，不喜欢怎么演对手戏？”

Bas差点就放弃沟通了，“爱情那种喜欢？”

Kim眉头紧锁，”不知道唉，就是看见他就觉得很可爱，这算吗？“

Bas目瞪口呆，”那你不见他的时候有想他吗？见到他有格外开心吗？“

Kim这下真的认真思索起来了，”我得好好想想，我是因为想念拍戏还是因为Copter了。“

呃……Bas自己的问题没解决，好像反而掰弯了一个？

他又跑去问P’Tee，第一季P’Tee跟P’Tae没有多少对手戏，但P’Tee在戏外把戏做得很足啊。

“P’Tee你这样每天撩P’Tae不会自己把自己掰弯吗？“

P’Tee露出他招牌斜笑，在Bas面前晃着手指，”你还记得P’Tee是学什么的吗？”

没等Bas回答，Tee自己先答了，“心理系！论玩心理战！P’我怎么可能睡呢？啊呸，输呢。“

Tee一脸趾高气扬的样子，没个正经，Bas不想理他了，可Tee却不放他走，一把勾过他脖子，”跟P’说说，你喜欢上谁啦，我们Bas十八岁少男心情窦初开哟哟哟。“

Bas想挣开，没挣过，只好服软，”我也不确定。“

Tee凑到他耳边悄声说，”有个特别好的办法确定，你对他有没有欲望？“

Bas脸唰的一下就红了，他真的有，一瞬间他觉得自己特别可耻。

这时P’Tae的声音从后边悠悠传来，”N’Tee今天似乎很闲呀。“

Bas觉得自己身后的胡光平抖了一下。

这就是心理系的心理战？Bas望着追着P’Tae跑远的P’Tee，怎么看起来明显是P’Tae更技高一筹哇，Bas严重怀疑学艺不精的胡光平真的能毕业吗？

看来自己的烦恼还得自己解决。

不过他们这个剧组怎么回事，营业营业着都把自己掰弯了吗？！！！

可偏偏P’God不愿跟他营业，说演戏归演戏，宣传的时候还要像演戏一样就太虚伪了。

不营业也好，不用再给自己更多错误的信号和希望。

Bas像是对自己的情绪陷入了斯德哥尔摩综合症。一边被自己忽喜忽悲的情绪弄得烦躁不堪，一边又舍不得这种暗恋的心酸。

拍完戏，Bas回了趟清迈，妈妈看他似乎心事重重的样子，又不肯对自己说，带他去做了一天功德。

在佛前Bas也不敢求让God喜欢自己，若是因为自己私自的单恋就要诅咒别人分手那不是太过分了吗？

Bas只能寄希望于时间，希望时间能慢慢冲淡掉自己这份心情。结果戏拍完了还有宣传期，戏播完了还有FM，FM完了还有巡回的FM。更过分的是P’God不知道抽什么风开始跟他营业了……这对Bas的单相思之情不仅没有任何帮助，反而使Bas对God的喜欢与日俱增，每天都比昨天更喜欢一点。

不可能不见God，也不能把喜欢说出口，注定没有结果的爱情不值得表白，他不要爱得这么卑微。Bas绝望的想，难道这种心情真的要持续三年吗？

白天有工作就还好，到了晚上一个人的时候就不知道怎么办了。听着手机里的那些老歌，觉得每一首都在讲自己暗恋的心情，Bas开始在推上发乱七八糟的歌词泄愤，当然对于缓解他烦躁不堪的心情毫无帮助。

巡回FM伊始他就去求了P’ Kim要跟他一间，再像那次在海边和God一间房，他可不敢保证自己能做出什么事来。Kim虽然觉得奇怪还是答应了。Tee看到Bas去求Kim便一副我全都懂的样子，拽着Cop就去了同一间房间，索性把CP全拆了，只留下莫名其妙的God和Tae在前台拿着剩下的两张门卡面面相觑。

连吃晚饭的时候也是，Bas一直缠着Kim说话，对于God投射过来的不解的眼神他也全当没看到。

God忍不住，对Bas说，跟我来一下。

Bas一愣，身体却不由自主跟了上去。

俩人走远了剩下的吃瓜群众才，哗……一声展开热烈讨论。

Kim连忙坐到Copter旁边去，跟他解释，“你看真的是Bas和God吵架了，朋友的忙不能不帮是吧。”

“是是是，你说的都对。”Copter连头也不抬自顾自吃着面前的菜。看不到Copter的脸，Kim心里没底，吃不准他这个语气到底是不高兴还是真的没事。

Tee把手搭上Copter肩，“就算他们俩等会和好了，也别跟他们换房间！憋死他们！Cop我们还是一间。”

Kim向P’Tae投去求助的眼神。

“Kim今晚我们俩一间好了。”Tae接收到了讯号。

呀，不是这个讯号呀。Kim拼命摇头。

但还没等Kim开口，Tee先开口了，“哼，就知道P’Tae不想跟我一间。”

“哦？N’Tee这么想跟我一间啊。”Tae冲Tee温柔地笑着，但Kim Cop看着Tae的笑，都觉得身上出了一层冷汗。

Cop默默捉住Kim的手，说，“今晚还是咱们一间吧，感觉另外两对都是腥风血雨。”

Tee听见这话扑过来抱住Cop，“你可不能抛弃我啊，咱们姐妹，啊呸，兄弟情谊比海深啊。“

Cop嫌弃的默默往后缩了下没被他抱到，Kim也帮忙用脚踢了Tee椅子一下，正好推到Tae旁边。

Tae一把抱住Tee，”我们吃饱了，先上去休息了。“也不顾Tee挣扎强行把他从椅子上薅起来，带走了。

Tee死命拖住桌子，大叫，”我没吃饱！“

Tae低下头在他耳边用着Kim Cop都能听到的音调，不怀好意地说，“上去喂你吃别的。”

Tee唰一下脸就红了，乖乖被Tae带走了。留下一脸懵逼的Kim和Cop。

看来今晚不只有一对会有腥风血雨啊……

God把他叫到外边的沙滩上，却又不说话了，只自顾自低头走。

傍晚海边的天总是阴阴的，Bas在God后边默默跟着，看着风把他的衣摆吹得飞起，他倒是因为人高马大的God在前边挡着，并没觉得多冷。Bas 一直很喜欢就这么跟在他身后，就是贪恋这点温暖跟安全感，如果能一直这么跟着就好了。Bas有点心酸，看着God在沙滩上的脚印，忍不住踩着他的脚印学着他的步伐走了起来，果然连脚印都比他大一圈，Bas觉得好玩，低头认真印盖每一个脚印，然后就砰地撞上了突然停下来的God。

太阳已经完全下山了，海边又没有灯光，Bas揉着脑袋抬起头，看不清God脸上的表情。

"我和S分手了。"这是God今天跟他说的第一句话。

Bas的心开始狂跳起来，他这是什么意思？为什么专门来告诉自己？他拼命抑制住自己最渴望的答案，怕自己想太多，失望就会越多。可能他只是来求安慰呢？

Bas的心在God第一句话和第二句话之间，千回百折，问了自己无数个问题，又回答了自己无数个答案，心情已经坐了七八趟过山车，跌宕起伏的。

God 第二句话，"我喜欢你。"

Bas脑海中已经燃放起千万朵烟花，但仅剩的一丝理智还在劝自己，"可能就是朋友之间的喜欢啊。"

Bas内心的天人交战在God这里全都反应成了面无表情与无动于衷，于是他加了第三句话，“若是你也喜欢我的话，要不要跟我交往试试？”

Bas的内心现在宛如爆炸过后的废墟，满脑子只有四个字“跟我交往跟我交往跟我交往”这场景他幻想过太多次，真的发生了，他却不敢相信了，直到God摸上他的脸，他才反应过来，这是真的，这是……真的……

“你别哭呀。”God慌了神，拿手给他擦眼泪，就算被自己的突然告白吓到了，哭到底是什么反应。

Bas慌忙摸自己的脸，才发觉满脸都是泪，憋闷已久的情绪全部都化作泪水此刻发泄了出来，他自己却没察觉到。Bas有点尴尬的别过头去不想让God看见自己这么失态。

God却随着他转过来了，强迫Bas看着自己的眼睛，“所以……你的答案是？”

Bas呜咽着说不出话，用力点了点头。

**********

后来Bas去帮God搬家，说起那天晚上告白，还后悔自己答应的太快，应该让God也经历下自己的纠结的！结果God回答他，我纠结的时间不比你少啊。

哪有，Bas不信，明明就跟S姐分手后直接来找我了吧。哼哼。

“不是的，”God说，“跟她分手两个月我才去找你告白的。”

“什么？两个月？原来我可以少纠结两个月的！”Bas怒。

God扶额，不纠结直接来找不行，纠结两个月来找也不行，“你到底要我怎样啊。”

“最好在我喜欢上你之前就对我死缠烂打那种。”

“我怕你会当我神经病，直接不理我了。”

“当然会啊。”

God扔下手中的衣箱，去掐Bas。Bas连忙把手里刚叠好的一叠衣服扔出去挡他。

本来都要快收拾完的衣物顷刻间全毁了。God妈妈推门进来的时候正好看到这满地狼藉，两人尴尬地停了手。God妈妈牵了牵嘴角，努力摆出了一个微笑，问Bas要不要去吃水果？Bas乖巧的点了点头，站起来就往客厅走，God也想去，结果还是被妈妈吼了，“快去收拾！约的搬家公司一会儿就到了，收拾不完看我怎么收拾你！”

God悻悻然坐回去重新叠刚才被弄乱的衣服，Bas跟在God妈妈身后得意地冲God吐了个舌头。

但真的坐到客厅Bas就没这么随意了，正好星期天God爸爸也在，倚在沙发上严肃的看着新闻。虽然God早就跟父母报备过了，也不是第一次来他家了，Bas还是觉得有点紧张，束手束脚的在沙发上坐着，God妈妈给他递什么就吃什么，好在他胃口一直很好，一边吃着一边跟妈妈唠家常。

过了一会儿，God妹妹趿拉着拖鞋，手里捧着桶冰激凌从厨房出来了，问Bas要不要吃，Bas咽咽口水，乖巧的摇了摇头，顺带附赠一个腼腆的微笑。妹妹也对Bas笑笑，坐到旁边的沙发上去了。God听到声响从房间里出来，直接抢了妹妹手中的冰激凌，还挖了一勺递到Bas嘴边，Bas尴尬地推了回去。妹妹趁机一口吃掉了，两个人在沙发上打做一团，妹妹大喊，“妈妈，哥抢我冰激凌。”

妈妈只是不咸不淡的说着，“God把冰激凌还给你妹妹。”继续无动于衷的投喂Bas，似乎司空见惯，并不打算管。

Bas看着胡闹成一团的俩人，也并不是很想插手，默默吃着God妈妈递过来的瓜。

最后还是在God妈妈帮助下才及时赶上了约定的搬家时间。

两个人送走搬家公司之后，站在门口，God问Bas，“要不要我抱你进去？”

“为什么要抱我进去？”

“西方传统，新娘第一次进家门的时候要新郎抱进去的，脚不能沾地。”

“那我来抱你试试吧。”

“也行。”

然后两个人就摔进了门。Bas根本抱不动God。

“都劝你跟我一起去健身了。”

“我有很努力啊。”

“是啊，然后更努力吃。”

“你这是嫌弃我啊，嫌弃我也赖上你了。”说着，Bas真的整个人扑过去挂到God身上，实力演绎赖上。

God抱住Bas，你不赖上我也不会放你走了。

买这座公寓和设计房间的初衷都是要跟Bas一起住。开始挑房型的时候他就一直带着Bas转悠，给他看各种平面户型图。那时Bas才刚上大三，问他，“我觉得都差不多啊，我也不懂，我的意见有那么重要吗?”

God点点头，“我想买来和你住一辈子的。”

Bas这才认真挑起房子来，最终选了这间。小区不少明星，所以物业管得很严，他和Bas一起出出进进那么多次也从来没出过什么新闻，这是让God起初很放心的一点，最后还是没想到会着了道。

God既然打算要长久住下去，便亲自做了设计图，Bas不懂，只觉得God做的都觉得好看，那段时间有空闲便都在陪God跑家装市场。可惜空闲时间也不是很多，装修一直拖拖拉拉的，两人那段时间都瘦了好多，等装修完正式搬进来，Bas都大四开学了。

但一起住的喜悦还是胜过了一切。

God怕光，睡觉总要带着眼罩，Bas执意挑了遮光的窗帘，两人作息总是不规律，有了遮光窗帘就算白天God也不用带眼罩补眠。又装了隔音墙，这下连耳塞Bas都给God收起来了。Bas有夜盲，God特地铺了夜灯在主卧的洗手间门口，白天倒是什么也看不出来，到了Bas半夜起床去洗手间，那夜灯便随着他的脚步一盏一盏在他面前亮起来，背后的感测不到他就熄了下去一点也不打扰God休息。Bas是非常爱这个设计了，困意连连地解决完夜急，翻上床拱进God怀里，God本能地环过他，两人一夜好梦。


	6. Chapter 6

因为天气好

因为天气不好

因为天气刚刚好

和你度过的每一天都很耀眼

是初恋啊

 

Bas这几天迷上了追剧，几近痴迷的地步。

起初只是在家养病无聊，God又有自己的事情做，Bas连太阳也不能晒，只能蹲在家里发霉，打发时间无意中开始看的。但后来发展到God每天回到家，有时候深夜，有时候傍晚，几乎都能看到Bas目不转睛的盯着PAD追剧，连自己回到家跟他say hi也都充耳不闻的。这种情况持续了一个星期后，God开始不满了。

“就这么好看吗？都一个星期了还没看完？”这天，God回到家边扯领带边问他。Bas还在以每天相同的姿势窝在沙发上拿着PAD追剧。

“哎，太好看了，每一集都不舍得快进，要反复看的。舍不得看结局。”Bas连头都没抬，抱着抱枕窝在沙发上，看也不看God一眼。

God忍不住，上前一步掰过Bas脑袋，“快看你老公一眼啊，你老公不比孔侑长得帅吗？”

Bas 终于看了God一眼，突然伸出手捧住God的脸，仔仔细细打量了一番，“是有点像唉！老公你好帅啊！”

God白眼要翻上天了！他现在非常非常不满！

“你是第一天认识你老公吗？现在才觉得帅？”

“啊？你连电视中的人都要吃醋吗？这可不是电视中的人啊？这是演员，是和我们一样的演员，实实在在的人。”

“对哦，我可以去韩国见他本人唉！”Bas说着真的开始拿起pad查孔刘的消息。

God正想拿开PAD，Bas已经开始叫起来，“哇！他下个月要来泰国开FM！Asa!找经纪人帮我订票，看能不能帮我进后台跟他合照。”

God迅速掏出手机给P’Oh发信息，不能订。

经纪人收到这三个字正莫名其妙呢，Bas编辑了好长的LINE进来了，拜托他帮忙牵线搭桥。P’Oh翻了翻白眼，俩人谁也没理，不过，还是先打听着哪家承办了吧，这俩小祖宗想起一出是一出，真不做，怕是日后有的闹。Bas发完了消息，继续盯着屏幕花痴，被God强行拖去吃饭了。

 

这天，God刚推开门，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋就扑到怀里来了。God没防备，被撞的往后趔趄了两步。

God低头一看，吓了一跳，Bas眼睛肿的跟核桃一样。

“怎么办呀，鬼怪走了，恩卓怎么办呀呜呜呜呜呜太虐了。”

God松了一口气，原来还是看剧，不是发生了什么事太好了。

“都是演戏呀，都是假的呀，你自己做演员的难道不明白吗？”God一边安慰着Bas，一边就着Bas挂在他身上的姿势往屋里移动。

“呜呜呜呜呜就还是很惨啊，太惨了呀。金高银孔侑演得太好了，哭戏怎么能演得那么动人心弦撕心裂肺的！”Bas哭得根本停不下来。

God移到沙发旁边把Bas放下来坐好，又去拿了Pad过来，第一次主动鼓励Bas追剧，“快看下一集，说不定鬼怪就回来了，不是没有大结局吗？肯定是happy ending啦，这年头哪有电视剧编剧敢安排不好的结局的。”

于是Bas得以在吃晚饭的时候正大光明又看完了一集，结果哭得更惨了，眼前那碗粥接满了眼泪，Bas怎么喝也喝不完，喝的粥感觉又变成眼泪出来了。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜恩卓忘了鬼怪了呀啊啊啊啊啊啊太虐了。”Bas哭得根本停不下来。

God简直想摔了Pad了，Bas哭得他头疼，但还是得接着哄。

“看下一集预告，恩卓想起来了！快看下一集。”

“是吗是吗。”Bas眼睛噙着泪，还是点开了下一集。

睡觉前Bas已经转忧为喜，坐在床上笑嘻嘻地对着屏幕发花痴。

God洗完澡出来看见这幕，立马把Pad收了，“不许看了，明天就复工了，不想挨P’Oh和导演的骂今天就好好休息。”

“哎呀我就差大结局没看了，看完我就圆满了。”Bas伸手去抢。

“既然你这么有精神不如我们做点别的？”

“啊，今天哭了好多，好困。”Bas立马躺倒了。

第二天一早，Bas就被P’Oh接走了。

God因为后天要飞欧洲拍外景，这两天窝在家收拾行李。睡到中午才起来，悠哉的吃了个Brunch，God也不想画画，打开电视无聊的换了几个台也没有想看的，去卧室拖大行李箱出来的时候，正好看到Bas放在床头的PAD。

对于拖延症患者来说，在做正事的时候，其他事情都会突然变得有趣而充满吸引力起来。God鬼使神差的打开了PAD开始看剧。

于是等Bas连拍了两天戏回家，情况似乎掉了个个。God在沙发上窝着抱着抱枕对着PAD哭得梨花带雨。

Bas大惊，扑过来看屏幕，“你不会把大结局看了吧！！”

还好God还沉浸在剧情里没注意到Bas只关心剧情完全没关心自己，只摇了摇头。“求婚了，太感人了，呜呜呜呜。”

Bas松了口气，心里嘀咕，“还好我回来的及时。”

两个人叫了外卖，窝在沙发上一起把大结局看完了。

“Nooooooooo这个结局我不接受！这不是HE啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊我要给编剧寄刀片！！！！”Bas伏在God膝头哭，God自己一边抽纸巾给自己擦眼泪鼻涕的一边还给Bas递纸巾，努力找话安慰他，“不是还有三世嘛，他们肯定还会见面的。”

“那也只有三世啊，呜呜呜呜，不能一直一直在一起鬼怪最后还是孤单一个人经历着生死离别，还是很惨啊。”

“这就是成为神的过程吧，成为神就是存天理灭人欲的过程，不需要人类的情感，所以是孤单而又灿烂的神，鬼怪。”

Bas把God膝头抱得更紧了，“那我的神千万不能成为神，我只要你灿烂不要你孤单。”

God心下有点感动，摸摸Bas伏在他肩头的脑袋，“我们长长久久在一起，我不会孤单的。”

终于Bas起身去浴室洗脸，God抖了抖被压麻的腿，该干的正事还是得干，去卧室收拾行李了。

Bas敷了个热毛巾，头朝着床尾，跟倚在床尾收拾行李的God聊天。

“哭了那么久脸都肿了，明天肯定又会被各路工作人员骂一顿了，要是他们得知我是看剧才哭成这样的，估计杀了我的心都会有了。”Bas在床上念叨。

“那等会敷完热毛巾，再去做个面膜，亡羊补牢下。”God建议道。

Bas蓦地转过身，脸上的毛巾啪嗒掉到了God正在收拾的衣服堆上，迅速伸手捡了起来，Bas吐吐舌头，“哎呀，这件衣服很不错嘛，之后的慈善拍卖拿这件拍好了。”

God对Bas转移话题的徒劳感到好笑，拍了下他头，”这是我要平常穿的，毛巾冷了就去换面膜。“

Bas去贴了张面膜，还拿着袋薯片回来了，盘腿坐床上吃。

God拍他大腿，”说了多少次了，不要在床上吃零食，都吃到我行李箱里来了。“

Bas吧唧嘴吧唧得反而更欢畅了，还塞了God几片。

“不过，如果是你的话，你会喝那杯茶吗？”

“会喝呀？”

“哈，你要忘了我吗？没良心。”Bas挺直腰，假装生气道。

“你要喝吗？”

Bas想了想还是老老实实地说了答案，“要喝。”

“对啊，带着前世的回忆很容易就精神混乱了啊。”God把手肘撑到床上，“而且就算没有记忆，我也会找到你的。”

Bas被这猝不及防的告白噎了一下，有点害羞的从God背后环住他肩膀，把脸在他脖颈间埋了一会儿，”那如果有来世，让我变成女生吧。“这一世还是太难了，纵使父母再宽容理解，还是对不起他们了。

God侧过头吻吻他眼角，不让他自顾自伤感下去，“要是像鬼怪能随时穿越去各个地方就真的太方便了。就不用做十几个小时飞机了。“

“就跟哆啦A梦的任意门一样啊。不过我喜欢吹蜡烛鬼怪就能来这个设定，这样，我想你的时候你就随时都能出现在我身边了。”Bas用力回亲了God脸一下，又躺回去了。

“不过，”God走来走去找东西，“我有想过要是你能变成小小的就好了，我就可以把你装在口袋里到处走了。”

“诶？我有想过变成眼镜给你戴，不在你心里也在你眼前了。想看你看的世界。”Bas翻过身趴在床上，捧着脸看God走来走去。“开心时开花，不开心时下雨，如果人的心思都能这么简单猜到就好了。”

“我那天还看见一段子说，如果人有尾巴，那我一见到你，就会摇个不停。”

Bas脸一红，把手放下来，脸放在叠着的手上，“你今晚怎么回事？因为要离开两周所以情话特别多嘛？”

God凑上前去，吻吻他鼻尖，“对呀，要离开整整两周呢。”又吻吻他嘴，吻着吻着就开始不对劲起来。Bas跪起来躲他的吻，God穷追不舍最后把Bas按在了床上。Bas觉得God眼睛在放绿光，“你行李收拾完了吗？！”

“收拾完了，“God大言不惭地说着谎话，"没带全的再买吧，现在比较重要的是你能不能看到我的剑。"说着拿起Bas的手往自己下身按去。

Bas重重掐了一把，"不如我帮你拔了它吧。"

God痛呼一声，手上动作却不停，边说边开始剥Bas的衬衣,"那你岂不是没有性福可言了。"

 

“关灯呀啊啊。”Bas努力转过身爬去按开关，创造了个无与伦比的好体位，让God扑上来把他裤子脱了。

被翻来覆去按在床上变换体位的时候，Bas问他，你是不是想把未来两周的份做足。

God坏笑，还有过去的一周的份呢。

Bas踢他，那是让你反省！

那你检查下老公反省的成果呀，God更大力进出起来。

“我觉得不怎么样！”许久没做，Bas只觉得屁股痛，又很渴睡，偏偏God不论上下都精神得很。

“哦？不怎么样？”God也不恼，逗趣地望着他，“那宝贝我们来开发下新体位呀。”

什么什么新体位？Bas瞪圆眼，都过了12点了，今晚到底还能不能睡觉！

God从他身体里退出来，把Bas拽起来推搡着到了穿衣镜面前，Bas羞得不敢看自己，一个劲儿要逃，God按住他肩膀硬是逼他分开腿跪在了自己大腿两侧。

“扶着镜子。”God在他耳边低语。

Bas被这声音蛊惑，手不由自主攀上了镜子，God从背后重新进入他，咬着他耳朵说，“网上说这个姿势会进的特别深呢，而且Bottom根本逃不掉。”

Bas看着镜中的自己，全身泛红，羞得闭上了眼。

God还在穷追不舍，使劲顶入，“有没有特别深啊。”

Bas整个人都被顶得趴在了镜子上，胸口滚烫，镜子冰凉，Bas被刺激得缩回God怀中，God抱住他，摆过他脸，与他交换了个吻，下身行动却不停。

Bas这才觉得这个姿势的逼迫性，呻吟声从两人的吻中间呜咽着传了出来。

God伸手去摸Bas性器，完全勃起的阴茎，露着蘑菇头，吐着欲望的汁液，God恶作剧般的边拿着头部蹭镜子，Bas难受的想挣开他，然后也证明了这个姿势真的挣扎不开的……

God另一只手抚摸着他胸口，Bas被晒伤的地方全都养回来了，还是白白嫩嫩的，果然是晒不黑的，摸起来还是软软的手感超好。他咬住他耳垂，诱惑他往镜中看，“宝贝，看看你，看看你有多漂亮。”

Bas被碰到敏感点，抖了一下才睁开眼，眼前的情景太过情色，无论是胸前被God正在揉捏挺立的两粒，还是自己被亲肿的嘴甚至连之前因看剧哭红的鼻尖，在此刻都镀上了层淫靡的色彩。再加上下方交合处传来的击打声，Bas突然觉得呼吸急促，射了。

God看着镜子上被弄脏的一滩，得意的继续抚慰着Bas的前端。Bas气喘吁吁靠着镜子，呵出的雾气让自己免了看到自己高潮后的脸的尴尬。God倾向他抱紧，也加快了速度。

 

在浴室清理的时候，Bas一边淋浴一边刷牙，叽里咕噜说了句话。

“什么？”God没有听清。

“我说我们什么时候也去看初雪吧。”Bas停了花洒和刷牙。

“怎么还在想剧情啊。”God伸手拿过毛巾给他擦头，“快去睡觉。”

因着是一大早的飞机，God凌晨就得从家里出发了，Bas白天还得拍戏，God本意是想悄悄起床溜走，结果刚一下床，Bas就醒了。

虽然God一直说不用送他了，但要分别两个星期Bas还是睡得有点不踏实，等那边的床一塌陷他就醒了。

“到时间了吗？”Bas没睡醒的嗓子还有点哑。

“嗯嗯。我走啦，你快接着睡。”God给他一个告别吻。

“到了给我发信息。”

“会的会的。你快睡。“

先是行李箱咕噜噜出卧室的声音，紧接着是卧室门咔哒开门和上锁的声音，再是家门打开上锁的声音。

Bas掀开被子跳下床，靠着窗户看到God已经到楼下了，P’ Jean的车在旁边等着，几个人正在下来帮他放行李箱。Bas摸出手机给God打电话，“P’God一路顺风哟。”

God接着电话抬起头，看见Bas从开着的窗户拼命跟他挥手，“快回去睡吧。”他笑着说。

 

 

太阳刚刚升起。

 

 

当然后来Bas还是成功去了FM跟孔刘合影，虽然God也在，不过都是后话啦。

 

鬼怪果然是看几遍都还是很好看啊


	7. Chapter 7

God到达酒店的打开行李的时候才发现Bas不知道什么时候偷偷放了只玩具熊进来，还贴了自己的贴纸照片。God拿起来好笑的揉了一下，想Bas这是用熊代替他自己来陪着自己么。结果熊叫了一声，P’God要好好工作，好好休息哦。

原来是只录音熊。God起先被熊突然说话吓了一跳，听了内容又微笑起来，拍拍熊的头，你也是呀，掏出手机给Bas发信息，我到了，礼物我很喜欢。

Bas接连几天都是连轴拍戏，看到这条消息终于提了下神。

God一行人到酒店马不停蹄放下行李就开始拍摄，God困意连连又有着时差也是硬挺着，好在忙碌的日子过得飞快，两周马上就要结束了。

这天剧组终于忙完了所有补拍，接下来两天其他人都能放松去周围转转了，但God还有个杂志的访谈跟约拍，还是得工作。但至少有一晚不用工作，剧组里的人一起去了家酒吧，布拉格老城不大，一伙人在酒吧嗨完，浩浩荡荡往酒店走。街上安静极了，同行的有喝醉酒的偶尔高声叫嚷两句也被捂住了嘴。

路过街角，God突然看到玻璃橱窗中有只玩具熊孤零零地蹲在那儿，像极了Bas送给自己那只，God停了一会儿，拍了商店地址让助理提醒自己明天一定要把这只熊带回去。

到了酒店，一堆人还不肯睡，凑在God房间打牌，God斜躺在另一张床上，算算时差，给Bas发了条信息，问他在干嘛呢，许久得不到回应，估计在忙吧。God想，退出来准备刷会手机，门铃响了。

 

捷克真是个美丽的国家啊，物价好低！

这是 Bas到达布拉格机场的第一个想法。

他临时起意要来，搜刮了P'Oh家里的所有美金，下飞机后才在机场急匆匆换成捷克克朗。拿着从网上找来的攻略，Bas成功找到了去市区的shuffle bus，排队乖乖买票。

说起来，这可是他自己第一次单独一个人出门！没有经纪人没有助理没有God！Bas有点激动，但看着前方排队的人人都拉着个硕大的箱子，自己就拎着一个孤零零的登机箱，似乎有点寒酸？

前边的人已经买完票了，但还在忙乱地塞着找回的零钱。坐在售票亭里的售票员朝Bas招招手，示意他可以过来买了。Bas掏钱包却发现已经有张票静静躺在那儿了。

环顾四周，Bas发现前边那位走到稍远的地方在翻着钱包，Bas拿起票，追上前去，"Excuse me I think this is your ticket"

那人听闻回过头来，是个亚裔的脸庞，有着被晒出的健康肤色，星目剑眉的，无关提拔。那人先是一愣，看到Bas手中的车票才展露笑容，一口大白牙在黝黑皮肤衬托下显得更白了，"Thank you."

那人接过票，Bas说声You'rewelcome 拖拉着行李箱，重新回去排队了。

下了巴士转地铁，Bas坐了个逆行的座位，怕自己晕车，一直侧坐着，挨着自己背后座位的人一下车Bas换了过去，改成正坐了，刚坐好，对面的人就说了句Hi

Bas一抬头，是刚才掉票的那人！"What a coincidence!"Bas惊呼。

那人又露出大白牙，冲Bas笑，"Where'reyou from?"

"Thailand!" Bas一边答他一边不安的看着头上电子屏的报站，听不懂奇怪语言报站的他一直紧张的核对自己要下的站名，结果屏幕上就刚好出现了自己要下的站"Ah It's my destination!Bye!"Bas没来得及客套几句就匆匆下了地铁。

欧洲的石子路特别难走，Bas现在庆幸自己只拿了一个小行李箱了，看着身边脚蹬细高跟健步如飞的各位金发美女，Bas好神奇她们是怎么不会卡到鞋跟的？他现在穿着运动鞋都觉得要走废掉了。

还好没走几步就到了老城广场，Bas拿出地图和手机对比P’ Jean给自己的酒店地址，天已经黑透了，只留下几盏幽弱的路灯，Bas一个一个字母对着路边的街牌，捷克语简直像天书一样，为什么中间会有个z啊！这要怎么发音？

这时路边有几个路过的金发帅哥过来了，“Lost？”

Bas弱弱地把地图递给他们。

“There！See that flag？That’s the hotel you’re looking for.”

“Thank you so much!” 原来就近在眼前！Bas谢过他们之后飞奔去了酒店。

 

Bas站在房间门口有点紧张，不知道自己这个惊喜能成为惊喜吗？算了，不管了，都已经站到这里了，他敲响了门。

门开一瞬间God脸上的表情让他知道自己做对了。

“你怎么在这儿？”God真的是又惊又喜。

Bas扑上去抱住他，“Surprise！”

屋里的人听到动惊纷纷侧头朝门口看，挂在God身上的Bas这才看到God身后的一大帮人，大窘，挣扎着要从他身上下来。God一只手紧抱着他，跟身后人低头致歉，Jean点点头表示理解，God另一只手在背后关上了门。

“丢死人了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么不提醒我你房间有人啊啊啊啊啊。”Bas这下倒是挣扎下来了。

God笑着望他，也不答话，结结实实先低头跟他接了个吻。

“你怎么来了，我后天就回去了。”God揉揉他脑袋。

Bas这时才觉得脱力，一路上只憋着劲要给God惊喜，现在目的达成一直撑着的肾上腺素全都退了，他挽着God胳膊靠在他肩膀上，“陪你过生日呀，明天不是你生日嘛。”

“我回去过，晚几天也是一样的。”God拉过他行李箱，“你房间在哪儿？我去跟你住。”

Bas掏出房卡给他看，“总觉得30岁生日比较重要呢，想陪你过，那次我在日本过生日你不也来了嘛。”

“你戏拍完了？”God一推开门，Bas就往床上扑，“拍完了，轧了几天夜戏拍完了，补拍再说吧。”

God帮他把行李拖进去，“我去把我行李拿过来，你先洗个澡。”

“嗯嗯。”Bas闭着眼趴在床上点头。

God叹口气，看样子真是累坏了啊。

等到God再回房间，Bas还维持着原来的姿势，趴在床上睡着了，连鞋也没脱。

God去把Bas摆摆正，帮他脱了风衣和鞋，给他盖好被子。Bas欢快地打着小呼噜，早就沉入了梦乡。

第二天Bas醒过来的时候，迷茫了好一会才想起自己是在布拉格。

对了！Bas匆忙翻身下床。

God从洗手间出来的时候就看见Bas蹲地上正在乱翻着自己的行李箱。Bas西方脚踝其实蹲不下去，裤腰被低低扯着露出内裤边，脚踝因垫着屁股微微用力。God擦着头发，坐到Bas身后的床尾细细打量着春光。

Bas终于找到自己要找的东西，转过身来往God怀里一塞，“P’ 生日快乐！”

God打开盒子，是块手表。

Bas抖抖自己手上那块，“跟P’送我的是一个系列哦。”

是的了，God低头打量，那时在日本FM，恰逢Bas生日，他同他一起买的。

两个人还偷偷遛去平野寺看了夜樱，那年也是气温暖和，樱花早早盛开，Bas举着把红伞，樱吹雪缓缓落在伞上，God觉得太美，让Bas在那摆拍了无数，后来又画了张画，永恒记住瞬间。

Bas见God盯着手表不说话，有点忐忑，“是不是礼物太简单了。”

God从回忆里脱离出来，摇摇头，笑道，”不是，我很喜欢，只是突然想起那年在平野寺了。“

“啊，旁边的夜市真的是很好吃啊。“

God一脸黑线，吃货小胖子真是煞风景啊。

“不过那次在酒店真的吓得够呛，以为真的地震了。“

Bas现在说来觉得好笑可那时却是吓软了腿的。God那时在餐厅吃饭，酒店大楼突然剧烈晃动起来，所有人开始往出口冲，God跑到22楼找Bas，好在餐厅就在24层往下跑两楼就看见了急匆匆往外跑的Bas，似乎是要逆着人流走楼梯往上冲的意思。God在人群中一眼看到了他，一把抱住两个人一起往下冲。

好在逃到平地后就被证明是虚惊一场，只是平常的晃动并不是什么严重的地震，两个人一直紧紧攥在一起的手才放开，松口气走回酒店。Bas看看自己被攥红的手又悄悄追上去跟God握在了一起。生死之间，我只想找到你。

God吻吻Bas头顶，Bas却躲开了，”我一天没洗澡有味道。“

“那快去洗，我打电话叫早餐，想吃什么？”

 

吃早餐的时候God问Bas今天想做什么？因为今天他还得拍一天照，没办法陪他。Bas指指自己做的攻略，表示不用他陪，他自己可以转转。

Bas第一站去了王宫，一路从酒店走过去拾级而上，颇费体力，中途买了个Kebab补充体力。排队正安检呢，突然有人拍他肩膀，是那天那个小哥！

“wow”Bas不得不感慨人生缘分这件事了。

两人一起逛了王宫还有旁边的博物馆，小哥邀请他喝杯咖啡。

“I am a Koreanand I’m travelling around the world now. You know, many world travelersgathered in Thailand, it’s very interesting.”

“wow, so cool.”

“But just imagine you cannot buy any souvenir because you don’t haveenough space in your luggage and you have to ask other people to take photosfor you.”

呃……Bas卡壳了，他之前只觉得环球旅行很酷没想到居然有这么多不便的地方，那还是像他和God这样比较好，隔段时间两人一起出去旅游，还能互相拍照买一堆纪念品，也不用担心换洗的衣服不够。全球旅行什么的，还是分段进行吧。Bas看看时间，觉得差不多该回酒店了，发了条信息问God结束了吗，在哪儿。

God秒回，还在查理大桥拍照呢。

Bas向小哥告别,说要跟男朋友会合去。

“Your boyfriend?”小哥略有点吃惊，但还是问了Bas要去的方向，然后表示自己也要去查理大桥，正好顺道。

回去的路一路下坡，Bas走得比较轻松了，还有心情看看周围的商店。

Bas在一家玩具店门口停了一下。

“You want thisbear？”

“No, just looksthe same as one of mine.”

 

Bas到查理大桥的时候God正搂着一位金发碧眼的美女拍摄各种亲密照。Bas不满地哼了一声。小哥却还在旁边一个劲的给他讲解各种圣像，摸这个许愿摸那个可以重返布拉格。直到God过来环上Bas肩膀，小哥才意识到一直被拍照的这个人居然是Bas的男朋友，然后正充满敌意的看着自己。

“和美女拍照很享受嘛。”Bas讥讽他。

“和帅哥逛街很享受嘛。”God也不甘示弱。

“哪里帅了！”Bas戳他。

“美女在哪儿呢，我只看到我眼前这位美人。”God捏捏Bas鼻子。

“咳咳。”从God出现后就被彻底无视的小哥不甘寂寞地发声了。

“Nice to meetyou.”God伸出一只手去，另一只手环住Bas不放，语气却不是那么nice。Bas用手肘捅他，“你这是乱吃什么醋啊。”“你和P’ Kim走近我都不高兴，何况随便一陌生帅哥呢。”

万里之外躺枪的Kim打了个喷嚏……

小哥终于感到了尴尬，匆匆跟两人说句还有事便告辞了。

God脸色这才缓和过来。

“话说回来昨天找不到酒店也有两位帅哥帮忙呢，原来东欧的帅哥都是金发碧眼的。”Bas故意气他。

God把他按在怀里揉捏了一番，直到Bas大喊保证再也不找帅哥或者P’ Kim问路才放过他。拉着Bas去摸圣像许愿。

讨厌人家倒是把人家说的故事都记住了呀。但这句Bas只敢腹诽了。

两人一起许完愿God突然像想起什么来着，拉着Bas狂奔，此时天色将暗，路上行人如织，Bas被腿长的God拉着又去爬了一遍上坡累的气喘吁吁，偏偏God还在催他快点，不然商店就关门了。紧赶慢赶终于及时赶到，God先行一步进去了，Bas在店门口喘匀气才进去。

是家卖手工艺品的玩具店，一进店门，Bas就被满屋的陶瓷风铃吸引了，每一个都做成热气球的样子，涂着不同的花样，Bas忍不住用手去晃它们，啪嗒，立马有一个掉下来摔碎了……

抱着玩具熊出来的God看到此幕，默默转身又去付了只风铃的价钱。Bas不好意思的在他背后吐吐舌头，他也不是故意的嘛。往餐厅走的时候，Bas一手挽着God一手抱着熊，试图挽尊，“我今天看见这只熊的时候也觉得好像啊。”God觉得好笑，Bas这么多年弄坏无数东西都是闯了祸才知道在这装乖。”你呀。“God拿熊敲他头，Bas抢过熊，撒娇着求他看在他俩这么心有灵犀的份上别提了。

一堆人定了家据说有两百年历史的餐厅给God庆生，等两人到的时候人都到齐了，把菜单推给他们说其它人已经点完了。Bas跃跃欲试点了道传统菜，上来的时候油浸满的炸面包裹着一层厚厚的生牛肉，God头皮发麻的看着Bas一口一口吃了下去，还满意地打了饱嗝。

最后餐厅老板端出生日蛋糕，所有人给God唱生日歌，爱凑热闹的老外们也不甘寂寞加入了大合唱，最后竟变成所有食客们给他唱了好几遍生日歌God才得以吹蜡烛许愿。

Bas坐在God对面一脸笑盈盈地催促他许愿，烛火熄灭前的一瞬间，God对着眼前这张笑脸默念，神呐，请让他一直在我面前这样笑着吧。


	8. Chapter 8

没想到两人临时改主意要在布拉格多玩一天……于是絮叨的旅程还没有结束……

                 

第二天早晨Bas还有时差，赖着床不肯起，God洗漱完叫他起床，Bas只是嘟囔着再睡五分钟，把被子裹得更紧，丝毫没有起床的打算。

God连人带被子抱起来，Bas耍赖的往后仰，假装自己睡得不省人事。God被他样子逗笑，故意往他颈间吹气，Bas一开始还特别有骨气的憋着笑不肯醒，后来实在耐不住痒，噗嗤一声笑了出来，眼仍是闭着假装自己没有醒。God把整个被卷扶正抱在怀里，开始直接上嘴，一下又一下亲他脸和脖子，Bas睡了一觉，胡子都长出来了，亲起来软绒绒的，Bas终于醒了。

"快去收拾下，大家要去看人骨教堂，不要迟到了。”God打他屁股，随即又不怀好意道，“还是你打算在床上过一天？"

Bas立马翻了个滚起来了，他可知道God说的在床上度过一天什么意思。

吃完饭，一堆人热热闹闹坐了火车去看人骨教堂，老式的木厢火车连推门都费劲，一路上科科作响，Bas觉得这节奏催眠，倚在God身上睡了一路。一起去的都是相熟多年的工作人员，早就看惯了他俩这样，条件反射性般都戴上了墨镜防止被闪瞎。

到了目的地，Bas终于睡醒了。但刚进教堂没两步，Bas就觉得瘆得慌拉着God退了出来，逛了逛周边的纪念品商店，也觉得没意思索性回了来时的车站准备坐车回去了。

刚来的那批人还没有像他们俩这样着急回去的，老旧的车站里只孤零零挂着一张列车时刻表并没有什么人。God坐到站台的扶手椅上拍拍椅背示意Bas也坐下来，"明天就要回去了呢。"

"是哎，大后天还有个慈善拍卖。"Bas靠着他手臂，坐到他怀里去。

"不会是 xx公司赞助的那个吧。"God有点惊讶。

"没错呀，你也要去？"

God点点头，手搭在他肩头，Bas把他那只手捉下来，慢慢放手里摩挲着。

两个人很久没一起活动，久到都没想过还有行程重合的时候，甚至两个人除在家之外也很久没独处了。他们俩周围总是热热闹闹的围绕着一堆人，工作人员，助理，经纪人。God有点舍不得跟Bas这样两个人的时光。

"不如我们把机票改签吧，大后天直接从机场去活动现场怎么样？"

"你这简直是拼了老命在玩啊。"Bas笑话他，"快三十了悠着点。"

God一腔深情全都被堵了回去，气的他把小孩揽在怀里又狠狠蹂躏了一番，"你倒是年纪小，有本事你别说累呀。"

Bas一边笑一边大叫，"我累我累老人家饶了我吧。"

惊得站台上本来悠闲踱步的几只鸟扑拉拉张开翅膀飞走了。

两人翻了翻攻略坐车去了旁边的CK小镇。临时在网上订的住处，旅馆老板特别好心的开车来接他们，是个温馨的自家改成的黄色小房子旅馆，天色尚早，两人打算出门溜达一圈，旅店老板哗啦塞给他们一堆钥匙，说是怕自己等会不在，没人开门让他们自己拿着钥匙。

两人被老板的不设防惊了一下，随即接过钥匙谢过老板，出门了。

小镇有条S形河流蜿蜒其中，两人漫无目的地牵着手沿河慢慢散步，夏天的晚风吹起，是他们在泰国无法享受到的自由的味道。

小镇小小的，但工艺品纪念品店倒很多，还有几间宏伟的教堂。两个人一家一家沿路逛去，吃着冰激凌买了一堆有的没的东西，直逛到深夜才回旅馆。

第二天一早，Bas饿醒了，似乎时差倒了过来，连胃口也正常了。他跑去厨房，发现老板正在煎培根，桌上已经摆了数种面包牛奶还有几个煎蛋，黄油奶酪自是不可少的，Bas被这香味和丰富的早餐种类惊到了，赶紧跑回房间叫God起床，"快起来快起来，我们有盛宴吃了。"硬是把God拖去了厨房。

俩人吃之前还拍拍拍了一堆照片给剧组的小伙伴们炫耀，得到了一堆羡慕嫉妒恨的表情后才心满意足地大快朵颐起来。早餐过后两人告别老板，坐车回布拉格去酒店取行李了。其他人还打算在欧洲多呆几天并不像他俩这样着急赶行程。

路过老城广场，正好十二点，天文钟开始依次出现12圣像，Bas第一次见，觉得神奇，拿手机录了下来，新奇地发给在泰国的小伙伴们看。

其实距起飞还有一段时间，两人问明其他人还有什么计划，被告知要去看木偶剧，两人便随着大部队一起去了。其实也听不懂说的是什么，就觉得好玩，Bas身为演员对一切戏剧种类都颇为有兴趣的样子，God却一直在打量这间剧院的装潢，红墙绿椅的，诉说着几百年的沧桑。

看完木偶剧已经有点来不及吃晚饭了，Bas特别豪迈地买了整个炸鸡翅桶，打算到机场吃。没有经纪人在旁边看着，人生就是要放纵！！

God看着旁边对着炸鸡桶眼放绿光的Bas还没开口呢，Bas就一个鸡翅过来堵了他的嘴。"吃不胖的人就不要说话了！"

God憋着笑吃起了鸡翅。

两个人到机场的时候还早，Bas把翅桶托付给God，他着急去趟洗手间。

结果没一会儿Bas就回来了，God一脸疑惑地盯着他。Bas远远的指着角落里两个门，问God，"你能分清楚哪个是男厕，哪个是女厕吗？"

God无语的看着他，"你觉得这么远我能看见吗？走近点啦。"

"不行不行。"Bas着急的阻拦他，"靠太近会玷污鸡翅的。”

God掐着Bas脖子硬推着他走到了角落，明明这两个标志不是很难区分啊，God有点搞不明白了。

Bas红着一张脸，“刚才我一推男厕所门就有个女生出来了，吓得我赶紧退出来了，P’你帮我再去看一下。”

Bas跟他交往以来就开始没大没小的叫他God God，有事求他了才会加个P’，十分势利了。

“我不去，我不要玷污鸡翅。”

“我来拿我来拿鸡翅。”Bas狗腿的就要接过鸡翅。

God手一举高就把鸡翅从他头顶划过去了，“反正我不着急解决生理问题，我在这吃鸡翅等你好了。“说着真的开始吃起来。

Bas看看鸡翅又看看那标志咬着牙往里冲，结果一推门又是个女生出来，Bas现在确定这肯定是女厕所了！转头就往旁边的门里冲，不到三秒钟就尖叫着冲了出来，”怎么还是女厕所啊！！！“

旅行总是有很多意外，但这个意外让God快笑疯了，差点被鸡翅噎到，Bas怎么这么可爱，而且能越来越可爱，刚遇到他的时候就觉得他是世界上最可爱的了，没想到七年后的他比七年前更可爱。

”我觉得你刚开始是对的。那两个人可能就是走错了。”God鼓励他再去试一次。

“不可能两个人都走错了吧！”Bas炸毛，他现在真的特别特别需要解决了。

“有可能是变性啊。”God耸耸肩。

Bas豁然开朗，怎么出了泰国就把这茬忘了？Bas急匆匆去解决问题了。

这次许久才出来，看来是对了。

果然Bas再出现的时候一脸轻松，伸手就要拿回鸡翅。

“你洗手了嘛？”God质疑他。

“没有洗呀，嘻嘻嘻。”Bas拿手抹他脸，俩人嘻嘻哈哈闹了一阵就听见广播开始Check-in了。

Bas为那些买的乱七八糟的小东西另装了个箱，炸鸡桶在手实在倒腾不开，索性把翅桶放到旁边空着的Check-in柜台上，等会再来吃。

结果等两人check-in完，翅桶不见了！！Bas环顾四周，难道被环卫工收走了？结果看到一金发妹子正抱着自己的翅桶坐在他们后边大啖鸡翅。

还有这种操作？俩人面面相觑……也不好意思要回来吃了，默默拉着登机行李，去准备登机了。Bas一路很怨念！他还没吃饱！回泰国之后鬼知道他什么时候才能吃上炸鸡啊啊啊啊啊公司最近对他体重管控可严了！

God揉揉他脑袋，答应等会再看见炸鸡店一定帮他买。买不到回泰国一定买给他。

Bas捏了捏自己软乎乎的肚子，他努力健身这么多年毫无成果全都因为管不住嘴，但是！此时此刻真的好想吃炸鸡啊！吃不到越想吃啊！！！！

God看他在捏肚子还以为他理性回归了不准备吃了呢，结果Bas一抬头还是满脸吃不到炸鸡的怨念……God觉得那怨念太过强大似乎都化成了实体，幽幽地在他背后挂着。不行！必须得找点什么喂饱这小孩了，不然饿疯的Bas说不准会做出什么事来！

登机广播响起的太及时了。

十几个小时的飞行，不仅配备了三餐中间还有两次发放小零食，God把自己那份全给了Bas也抵挡不了他对炸鸡的怨念，一路睡睡吃吃终于到了泰国。

助理已经开了车在机场候着了，两人怕被人拍到，走了VIP直奔活动现场，时差还未倒过来，两人一脸疲惫，长途飞行下来两人全身水肿，上妆都有点困难了……连试衣服的size都要改。

P’ Jean和P’Oh一看俩人风尘仆仆的这样就猜到了，“今天慈善活动需要拍卖自己的私人衣服，忘带过来了吧。”

俩人面面相觑，心里嘀咕，还记得赶来就不错了……至于私服……行李箱里倒是有一堆……没洗过的行吗？

P’ Jean揪God耳朵，”你觉得行吗？！“

“哎呀呀，P’我这么大人了你揪我耳朵我很丢人啊！“

Bas在旁边偷笑，P’Oh看他这事不关己的状态，也很气，”你的私服呢，别说在行李箱里，你连身上这件都不是你自己的吧……“

Bas吐吐舌头，他去得匆忙，都没带换洗衣服，回来还是穿了God的衣服，尺寸过大，松松垮垮在他身上挂着，坐飞机倒是很舒服了。不过他没想到这么容易被人看出来了。

“那现在怎么办？回去拿还来得及吗？P’你看我从布拉格给你带的礼物……”Bas企图讨好卖乖蒙混过关。

P’Oh可不是God不吃这一套，“当然来不及了！你们俩快挑几件出来让人拿去洗衣店加急洗烘干，一小时之内搞定，快快快！”P’Oh拍手催他们。

于是等他们俩妆发完备上台跟主持人寒暄之后好一会儿拍卖的流程才开始。助理匆匆忙忙上台交给俩人一人一叠衣服。

“让我们请God展示他第一件拍卖品。”

God抓起第一件抖开，是件小熊睡衣……嗯……Bas的……God急忙低头看自己那堆衣服，助理根本没区分开谁是谁的！Bas那堆里也有他的衣服！这要怎么像粉丝解释？说助理拿错衣服了？为什么两个人的衣服会搀在一块？这可没办法解释了……

God只好硬着头皮说这是自己小时候的睡衣……

接下来整个流程两个人超常发挥演技面不改色地说着各种漏洞百出的谎话为各件衣服编着故事终于过完了这胆战心惊的一天。

P’ Jean跟P’Oh在后台都不敢看下去了，太崩溃了……

俩人的CP饭却如同过年一般在网上炸了锅。 

这明显就是俩人同居衣服乱放没分开嘛！那么小的size God五岁穿的嘛 


	9. Chapter 9

God外婆去世，很伤感……慎入……

 

Bas接到了一个很好的offer，是中国有名的导演十年磨一剑的新片，投资规模十分庞大，Bas也是半年内反复试镜多次才终于拿到了一个角色，虽不是男主角，也是配角中比较吃重的角色了，是一直跟在男主角旁边的副将的角色。

戏还在前期筹划的过程中，Bas就要早早去中国开始体验生活，Bas请了一位专门的口音老师，教他片中角色的方言口音。每天还有武打练习，营养师跟着进组，Bas这次真的要好好练出肌肉了。

只是……他还是有点舍不得离开God那么久……

临别前God给他装行李，Bas一直黏着他说不舍得跟他分开，但是这个机会实在太好了。God拍拍他头，说:"我不是说过了么，你去做我总在这里等你的。"

"那你要常常来看我哦，我也会常常回来的。"Bas赖在他怀里撒娇。

结果几个月过去了，Bas根本没有什么机会回泰国，倒是God隔三差五的跑来探班。搞得P'Jean一直问他要不要拓展下在中国的发展机会，结果God沉思半晌还是说算了。他现在在泰国不仅日程满档，生意上的事也是走不开的，更何况他还有家在泰国，不想忙碌到一年回不了几次家，他想让Bas回家总能看到他。

这天God又去探班，Bas助理在机场接上他依旧直奔片场。

Bas正在拍摄一场竹林突围的戏，吊着威亚，在竹林间舞着剑飞上飞下穿梭，十分帅气。头发高高束起，穿着布衣古装，脸上带着几处抹上去的血痕，眼神十分犀利。最后一个定点镜头，Bas单膝跪地，以剑撑地，冲镜头勾起单边嘴角邪魅一笑，导演大喊cut!过！

工作人员开始纷纷收摊换场景，Bas立马恢复了平常那种人畜无害的笑容，转着圈双手合十跟四周工作人员说完谢谢才跑到God身边。

God抱了他一下，片场人多嘴杂，都是些不熟悉的，God没敢亲他。Bas倒是不避嫌地挽着他手，“我好饿，去吃什么？”

“今天这么早就收工啦？”God有点惊讶。

“其实现在都是些散碎补拍镜头啦，我很快可以回去啦！等我一下我去卸妆！我们今天进城去吃好吃的！“Bas飞快跑了。

两人又去吃了火锅。

不知是不是第一次来中国吃的第一顿饭就是火锅的缘故，选不定吃什么的时候两人总是默契地说，要不还是吃火锅吧。虽然俩人每次都被辣的满头大汗，但还是觉得爽快。

但这次刚坐下，助理就匆匆拿着手机跑过来了，说Bas手机一直响。

Bas看见显示的名称十分奇怪，怎么会给他打电话呢？他接起来，"您好。"

"Bas God在你旁边吗？"是God爸爸，"他电话一直打不通。"

"对，没错，我把电话给他。"

"不用了，他外婆病重，你让他赶快回来。"匆匆便挂了电话。

Bas手有点抖，还是稳了稳心神，先去打电话跟导演请假，好在Bas的戏份临近杀青，接下来并不吃重。Bas进组几个月从来没请过一天假，导演很愉快的准假了。

请完假，Bas才走回God身边，"P'你没看手机？"

God掏出手机一看才发现没电了，正要开口借充电宝呢，Bas捉住他手腕说，"刚才你爸爸打电话过来说，外婆病重，需要你赶回去一趟。"

God脑子嗡的一声，他明白这意味着什么，外婆身体从今年过年开始就一直不太好，但出出进进好几次医院都说只是感冒，年纪大了需要休养，God一直以为没事的，外婆去医院体检那么频繁，一定会没事的。为什么会突然病重？

Bas知道God跟他外婆的感情。外婆只有God妈妈一个女儿，自然也只有God一个外孙，每次跟God去看外婆，外婆总是要拉着God说好久的话。

God一路像牵线木偶般地被Bas领回家，Bas一直握着他手小声安慰他没事的，说不定是虚惊一场呢，外婆吉人自有天象。God扯着嘴角想给Bas个赞同的微笑，但眼泪却先流了下来。Bas慌忙给他擦眼泪，没事的没事的，拍着肩安慰他。

等到车开进外婆家，门口挂起的白帘让所有希望全变成了虚妄。

God脚底发软一步一个踉跄，Bas急忙扶住他往里冲。

房间里已经摆起了灵堂，God一进门就跪了下去，对着外婆遗像开始哭。被遗忘在旁的Bas有点手足无措地靠着门边，倒是God爸爸看见他一脸惊讶，"你怎么有空回来了？"

"我怕God太难过跟着回来。"

God爸爸叹口气，"就是怕God一个人来回出事，才只敢跟他说是病重，没敢说……"

Bas点点头，表示他明白，他当时接电话听到God爸爸的语气已然猜到情况不太好，才不放心地一路跟过来了。

“God妈妈接到保姆电话，一边赶过来一边打电话叫急救车，等她和急救车赶到，外婆已经都没有抢救的必要了，唉。“God爸爸长叹一声，God妈妈当时在床前坐了许久迟迟不肯相信这个事实。

Bas看看那张床，其实已经不是普通床了，是医院护理用的那种床，可以摇起放下的，看来God外婆身体恶化不是一天两天的事了，只是大概家里人都在瞒着God吧。

周围围坐着的一大帮亲戚已经开始窃窃私语起来，纷纷议论Bas一个外人为何出现在这样的场合。

Bas有点窘，但还是不放心God，一直离着God三步远，小心翼翼地看着他。

God爸爸让Bas扶God去里屋看看他妈妈。Bas去了。

God妈妈额头上敷着块白毛巾，斜躺在里屋椅子上，倒是没有哭，就是静静地躺在那儿。

God一进屋就抱着妈妈膝盖开始哭，妈妈坐起来温柔的摸着God头说，"怎么办呀，妈妈没见着外婆最后一面。"

God被妈妈温柔的口气激得嚎啕大哭。Bas在旁边看着也不住的抹眼泪。

"外婆呢，外婆在哪里？"God终于回过点神，他要见见外婆。

"已经在殡仪馆了，本来想等你回来，可是等不及了。"God爸爸这时进屋来了。

"那我要去殡仪馆。"God抹抹眼泪，试图平复下心情，但刚抹完，眼泪又紧接着掉下来了。

God爸爸安排了车送God去，又看了Bas一眼，Bas忙跟上，陪着God去了。

去往殡仪馆的路又黑又漫长，God想外婆要一个人在那里冰冷的住三天吗？

等到了殡仪馆，工作人员哗啦把大铁门推开，外婆像被从抽屉里拉了出来。

是外婆。

God跪下去握着外婆手哭。

外婆面色发青，已经不是God认识的那个一直温柔笑着的外婆了。

但God觉得这就是外婆啊，就算脸色不好看了，还是外婆啊。

他握着外婆的手一直哭，他记得之前外婆住院输液，手因为液体滴进静脉，也是这么冰凉，那时他坐在病床前握着外婆的手，外婆的手就一点一点暖和起来了，现在却不行了，他怎么捂都捂不暖了。

工作人员在旁边看God悲恸的样子还好心提醒他不要把眼泪落到亲人身上，否则他们走得也不安心。

Bas跪在一边慌忙开始找纸巾，没找到，只好凑上前去给God擦眼泪，God哭他也哭，但还是注意着不把眼泪落到外婆身上。过了好一会儿，工作人员提醒他们时间到了，God突然像醒过来神般大喊，再等一下，等一下。他缕缕外婆的头发，拉着Bas正对着外婆磕了三个头。

Bas在他旁边哭得泣不成声，两个人默默流着泪相互搀扶着回了家。

晚上God和Bas都留下来守夜，让爸妈回去休息一下，其实心里知道今晚注定无人入眠，但几个男人都觉得让爸爸回去陪妈妈休息一会儿，明天要迎接来拜别的人又是耗费心力的一天。

接连三天的送别，络绎不绝地亲戚，God其实都不太认识，只是麻木地接受着大家或真或假的悲痛，外婆的几个兄弟姐妹，年纪很大了，也从很远的地方赶过来，握着God的手哽咽着说，“上个月刚来看过你外婆，没想到竟成了永别……”

几位老人也都是家族中的长辈了，呼啦啦被一大堆晚辈簇拥着而来，在外婆的遗像前也全然不顾子孙在场集体失了态。

God妈妈看见几位舅舅阿姨来，终于忍不住在一个舅舅怀里痛哭出声。

God爸爸终于松了口气，他知道悲伤是颗种子，必须生根发芽才能死亡终结，他怕妻子一直这样憋着，看来还是需要长辈在场，才觉得自己可以倾泻情绪，不至于让孩子心慌。

他记得曾经看过这样的话，说父母是挡向孩子通往死亡的一扇门，父母不在了，孩子觉得此生只有去处，再无来处。他看着正在一一拜谢各位长辈的God，还有在后边一直搀扶他的Bas，还是有点心安，倘若一日自己与妻子都不在了，还有人与他一起面对，性别又有什么关系呢。虽说他表面上一直没对God Bas在一起有过什么微词，但到此刻却才是真真正正放下了。

终于到了出殡的那日，God其实几天都没有真正睡过一觉，他躺在床上跟Bas讲他小时候在外婆家度过的趣事，讲外婆装了太阳能热水器让他在院子里脱光了洗澡，讲外婆冬天给画他晒的红薯干，夏天给他摘的葡萄，讲外婆带他去辣椒地捉蛐蛐，讲外婆和他下棋，讲一会就陷入甜蜜的回忆笑一下，然后又意识到这些都不存在了又开始哭一会，哭累了小睡一下又醒往复重返这几个过程，Bas一直陪着他，哭笑都跟他一起。天色微明的时候，God终于陷入了沉睡。Bas悄悄起来去厨房给他准备早餐。他知道God也吃不下，但总算比什么都不吃要强。

出发的时间到了，Bas去卧室想叫God起床，结果God坐在床上蜷着身子伏在膝盖大哭，听见Bas进来，God抬头满脸是泪，声音里满是委屈跟Bas说，“怎么办，我以后再也听不到外婆叫我小名了。”

Bas被他这句话彻底击破心理防线，扑过去紧紧抱住God，“啊，我们去送外婆一程，去送送她。”也是撕心裂肺的哭。

遗体告别的时候，God才有机会好好观察外婆，那日天色已晚，殡仪馆的灯光又昏暗，他没能仔细看。外婆穿着一身早就做好的传统服饰，他记得那年他还小，在外婆家过年，外婆把衣服拿给他看，问他这件好不好看，God还答好看，后来听到外婆跟家里人讨论说要拿这件做寿衣。大过年的多晦气！God登时就要去撕了它，似乎撕了它外婆就可以长命百岁了。外婆忙拦着他说，寿衣就是要自己提前准备的，否则让人笑话。God在外婆怀里踢腿，说人都死了，还管别人做什么，God自小就不怎么再乎别人看法这件事的。外婆哄他，在衣服上放颗核桃代表祈福的意思，是许愿长命百岁的。

现在想来，全都是哄他罢了。

God突然觉得那灵台太脏了，积满了香灰，伸手就要去拂，Bas忙递过湿巾去，防止他烫伤手。

已经开春的季节，BasGod只觉得冷，俩人裹了厚的棉衣，大太阳底下God捧着遗像走在前边，Bas默默跟在扶灵的人群中看着God的背影，明明那么高大的一个人，现在被悲伤压得都佝偻下去了，Bas望着他的背影直掉泪。

God一个人去收集骨灰，他没让Bas去，God听着里边一铲一铲刺耳的声音默默摸着外婆遗像说，外婆不怕，你好走吧。几个亲戚探头探脑的想进去看，看见God那样子又默默退了回来。

入葬的时候，God看着那光秃秃的坟前，想着以后要多栽点树，外婆那样喜欢养花的人，他要她坟前开满花。

其实人死了就什么都没了，做这些也不过是活着的人的自我安慰罢了，悲伤总要有出口可去。

头七那天，两人回到家，明明记得出门前灯都关掉了，此刻家里却是明晃晃一片，两人以为遭了贼，报了警，警察上来搜了一通也没找到撬锁的痕迹，看见两人带着孝字，心下了然，拍拍俩人肩膀走了。

God觉得外婆是来看他最后一眼，外婆走了七天始终不曾入他梦，是以这种方式回来看他吗？

Bas陪了God两星期那边开始催了，God笑着跟Bas说自己没事了，你去吧，Bas不放心，叮嘱他一定多在爸妈家住些时日再走，妹妹在美国留学赶不回来，他和妈妈互相依靠总好过一人在家悲伤。

God没想到自己的悲伤比自己想象的还要持久，时至今日，仍是听不得别人叫外婆，总会鼻酸，总会提醒自己再也没办法叫出外婆这两个字。

God后来给外婆画了张画，虽有人提出高价卖下，但God就是放在自己画廊里只展示不卖。

God停工了大半年，Bas这部戏拍完就没再接新片约陪他到处走走转转。God偶尔会梦到外婆，梦里外婆总是不说话，一如既往地温柔的摸着他头。God醒来还是会哭，但也总算慢慢走出来了。


	10. Chapter 10

继续去旅行，本来嘛，这篇文就叫在路上……完结倒计时ing～

 

Bas停工大半年等到复工的时候之前的片子开始宣传期，Bas便开始往中国跑，等到宣传期完，又赶上颁奖季，Bas拿了好几个奖，还有国际电影节的最佳男配加身，片约纷至沓来，因着停工大半年对P'Oh的愧疚，Bas接片就没停过。

与Bas生活内容被工作占满不同，God复工之后却没像之前那样把日程安排满档，一部分精力跟经济公司合作工作室开始推新人，一部分精力转移到自己生意上了。餐厅酒吧跟画廊都已经是连锁的了，XXG牌子最近也卖的不错，开始从网店转向实体。God又投资了家洗车店，纯粹为了自己玩车，生活重心渐渐不在演艺这条道路上了。

Bas直觉得自己累，连见God的时间都没有，全靠电话跟视频撑着。他隐约觉得这样不太好，但常常累的跟God说着说着话就睡着了。

 

这天Bas闲下来自己掰手指头算，居然两年都在连轴转，连过年都在剧组过得！Bas被这个事实惊到了跑去找P'Oh抱怨，他要放长假。P'Oh给他看接下来的日程安排，Bas唰唰唰地开始划，"这几个剧本不拍也罢了。"划完豪气地一扔笔，昂头走了。时至今日，Bas有几个影帝傍身，总算有点选择权，慢慢挑剧本了。

 

他一路开回家找God，God不在。给God打电话也没人接。Bas挨个给P'Jean，酒吧餐厅画廊打电话也都被告知God不在，Bas心念一转，驱车去了庭院。

一推开门就看见God又在画荷花。Bas松了口气。

God涂完几笔，往后退了几步想在远处看一下，结果Bas 正好走到他身后，结结实实被踩了一脚。

"嗷——"Bas惨叫，立马捂着脚跌坐到一边。

God被叫声吓了一跳，脚底踩着Bas也失了平衡，一只手本能抓住Bas扶稳自己，另一只手捧着的调色盘却在空中优美地画了个圈，颜料也跟着飞出撒了Bas一头一身……

God看着Bas被涂花的脸忍不住笑出了声，Bas拿起旁边散落的画笔就要往God脸上画，God急忙往旁边一躲，啪嗒……是画架被撞倒的声音……

Bas立马伸出脚给God看，"疼～"还带了点哭腔试图博同情来掩盖自己造成的事故。

然后就挨了God一记爆栗。

God在浴室拿着卸妆油给Bas擦了好久的颜料，脸都搓红了，还有一块擦不掉，Bas委屈巴巴地看着他。

“你明天什么活动啊？再搓脸都要破皮了，等明天早上再试试，实在不行就要又考验化妆姐姐的功力了……”

Bas这才想起来自己此行的真正目的，他把God捉住他脸的手打开反手紧紧抓着God激动地说，“P’我请了长假我们去旅行吧！”

其实说起来自从那次去新西兰之后两人都是因为工作飞来飞去，再也没有两个人单独旅行过。念及此，God点了点头，“你想去哪儿？”

“我想去看雪。”Bas眼睛亮晶晶的。

 

两人直接去了最北端看雪，乘飞机在斯德哥尔摩落地，转火车绵延两千多公里北上入了北极圈，到了据说世界上最北的火车站，Narvik。从此往北再无铁轨，有种直到世界尽头的感觉。

下了火车，两人拖着行李往预定的旅馆走去，正是元旦前夜，街头上的圣诞树还未撤去，节日气氛正浓。

God突然停住，大声叫着让Bas抬头看，是极光！

极夜中的Narvik上空正被无数绚丽壮观的极光笼罩。红的绿的交缠，如丝幕般垂在半空，又随风改变着行径。又似大自然不经意间透露出的丝袖舞动着

眼前的景象太过壮观，Bas惊讶到忘了合嘴。God却觉得眼前的Bas比极光更好看，Bas穿着自己给买的红色外套，臃肿成一个球，脸被映得红红的，目不转睛的盯着上方的极光，又随着极光的走向转着脑袋，不肯错过一丝一毫。

P’God，这太美了。Bas使劲拍他，你快看啊。

God宠溺的笑笑，点点头，仍是看着他。真的是太美了。

倏忽间，整座小镇的灯光全都熄灭，漫山遍野间突然绽放出无数的烟花，与自然界的壮景交映成趣。

嗷嗷嗷，Bas尖叫出声，似乎被眼前的美景震撼到无法用语言形容。

广场上开始陆陆续续有人聚集。Bas看着年轻漂亮妹子们露出的大腿，不自觉裹紧了自己的棉衣。人们突然开始集体大喊。虽然听不懂挪威语，God也知道他们是在倒数新年了。

烟火明灭间，两人在极光下接吻。

新年快乐。

 

说是预定的酒店，其实也不过是间北欧人民的小木屋罢了。放下行李后，两人自取了门前主人备好的滑雪板准备去买点吃的。所有的鞋子在这落满雪的小镇都不够实用只能穿着滑雪板出门。

整座小镇还处在新年狂欢的余韵中迟迟没有睡去。God拍拍正在努力穿雪板的Bas肩膀,让他看远处灯光闪烁的滑雪场。

整座山都被白雪静静的覆盖了，点缀着偶尔露出的黑色岩石，黑与白的界限在这暗色里变得模糊，因为距离太远，灯光仿佛与天上星接在了一起，又像是天上星流淌进了雪道。

Bas觉得自己短短几个小时内接连被美景震撼到不能呼吸，总以为这就是极致了却总能再被新的美景震撼到。God陪他静静坐着看了几分钟雪景，起身说道，走吧。

滑雪对于God 来说似乎有点艰难，重心太高，导致下盘不稳举步维艰的。偏偏Bas还在旁边故意吓他，做样子要推他，他干脆一把抱住Bas整个人压在他身上，嗯，这下稳当了。

Bas没防备他突然压到自己身上，重心不稳先摔倒了，雪板交缠，两个人笑着在雪地上滚成一团。

整座小镇只剩一家小超市还开着，俩人也看不懂挪威语，看了半天还是靠着包装上的图片买回了各种速冻食品。

回到小木屋，Bas一样一样拆了包装，God一样一样或拿进微波炉里加热，或拿进烤箱里烤，两个人在厨房一起等晚餐弄好。

Bas要试试到底都是些什么食物。

“嗯……这个土豆沙拉好吃，这个奇奇怪怪的豆子不好吃，三文鱼冻过都散了……”

God一边吃一边听他的食评，看他真有把所有食物都拆开尝试一番的冲动，忙敲他头，别乱七八糟吃一堆东西，到时候又半夜肚子痛。

Bas吐吐舌头，把没吃完的食物塞回冰箱里了。

 

北纬75度的日出时间是11点，日落是2点，但即便是有太阳，天空也总是粉粉的，天色晦暗不明，看不出阴晴。

两人洗漱完去玩狗拉雪橇。Bas从一进狗舍开始就兴奋得不得了，他从来没看到过这么多哈士奇在一起！他开心的摸摸这个摸摸那个。

God是个猫奴，众所周知，在剧组见了流浪猫也忍不住带着猫粮引诱他们来抚摸一把。甚至跑去流浪动物救援中心做过活动，那一天God嘴角没有掉下来过。你能想到一只猫奴被几十只猫咪环绕的感觉吗？那大概就是天堂了。

可Bas偏偏喜欢狗，手机里存着好多狗狗的照片，每天也在网上翻着狗狗的照片。God问他为什么不自己养一只，Bas答他，之前养过的那只死掉之后太伤心了，一直没办法再养了，而且狗狗需要人陪，自己太忙了，如果它一生都在等自己回家太可怜了。

Bas说这话的时候下垂着眼角，God心一动，觉得他像极了自己家的猫咪，摸了摸他的头发。

后来两人同居，Bas问要不要把Munich也接过来？God摇摇头说，家里已经有只猫了，Bas四处找，哪里哪里？God笑而不答。

God给Bas画过副肖像画，取名Love me love my cat。Bas看了半天，怎么看这幅画里都只有自己啊，哪里来的猫呢？那时才明白，自己就是那只cat。

他笑嘻嘻挠挠God下巴说，“P’也像我们家狗狗。“

 

狗舍的主人是位年纪很大的老爷爷，带了几个训练有素的年轻人来，大家集体换上了连体滑雪服，几个教练示意God Bas自己拿着牵引绳去把狗狗拴到雪橇上去，Bas学着他们的样子一口气牵了五只，然后就发现，哈士奇劲儿实在太大了！Bas差点捉不住！费了九牛二虎之力终于套好，几个教练挨个检查一遍然后又教了一遍操作方法，准备出发了。

门一开几只哈士奇就按耐不住立马狂奔起来，Bas手一滑整个人直接摔了出去，还好雪是软的，倒也不疼。God在他后边的一只雪橇上，忙停到他身边想把他扶起来，结果前边的教练比他更快一步，把Bas拉起来不算，还给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，”Are you OK？“

Bas只是觉得丢人，才走了两步就害队伍停下来了。最后只是点点头重新站上雪橇继续走，然后又摔了出去。这次God动作很快，立马把Bas拉起来跟他换了位置，让Bas在后边看他怎么操作的。Bas换了雪橇，飞快摔了第三次。Bas很想卧倒在雪地上不要爬起来了。

God这次站在Bas前边只来得及抓住Bas雪橇的绳子不让狗狗们跑远。那位教练还是抢了先，又仔仔细细教了Bas一遍。Bas努力忍着羞耻感，认认真真的听着，这次再重新上雪橇，就没再摔过了，也终于可以在这疾驰的快感中欣赏这湖光山色。天与地都是一片白色，只有远处的山头带着点粉，是露出的温柔的天空。越过山丘，绕过湖泊与森林，Bas觉得自己胸中都胀满了快乐，God雪橇倒是站的很稳，时不时回头看他一眼，Bas冲他欢呼，”哟嗬！“

等骑行结束把狗狗放回笼舍那刻，Bas还觉得不舍，蹦蹦跳跳着宛如还在雪橇上奔驰，一直给Bas传授经验的那位教练这时脱了滑雪服，跑过来跟Bas搭讪。

God这才看清那人的脸，金发碧眼的，是标准北欧人的长相，身材也是典型北欧人的身材，人高马大的，好在God身高没有输。

“how about a coffee？”

“sorry，but we got otherplans.” 说完，Bas就牵着God手走远了。

其实他们也并没什么其它活动了，极夜中白天只有短短数小时的光阴，两个人牵着手在厚厚的雪道中走着，Bas忽然玩心大起攒雪团偷袭了God，God也不甘示弱奋力回击着，天很快黑了下来，夜风四起，玩的忘了时间的俩人这才觉得饥肠辘辘，忙凭着路边一点微弱的灯光，摸索到镇上寻觅食物。

因还是新年假期，大街上很多家店都没有开门，好不容易有家亮着灯的，饿得前心贴后背的两人欢呼着跑上前去，然后就忘了地滑……还是个斜坡……God整个人径直溜了下去，最后撞上店门，直直跪在了店门口，把来开门的服务员妹子吓了一跳。Bas在后边哈哈大笑，但也只能慢慢挪步过来怕自己也溜倒，等Bas到了的时候God已经若无其事在吧台点餐了。

原来是家餐Bar，Bas环顾四周，去吧台看了眼菜单跟God说他要夏威夷披萨，就找个地方坐了。餐厅中央的舞台上有人在低声唱着什么，旁边有人在弹琴伴奏。Bas今天走了太久的路只觉得饿，根本没在意他们唱的好不好听，心心念念着他的披萨怎么还不来。

God倒是端着杯热巧克力回来了，让Bas先充充饥。

“我有嘱咐他们放Marshmallow哦。”God邀功。

Bas冲他皱皱鼻子，“谢谢你哦。”

God给他起了无数外号，Marshmallow就是其中一个，这是他们之间的小情趣外人不懂。

一口热巧克力下去，Bas整个人都觉得暖了，四肢百骸都觉得舒展，“你不喝吗？”Bas嘴唇靠着杯沿抬眼问他，奶油浮了他一嘴，God很想帮他亲掉了，但公众场合还是要注意下影响，“你知道我不爱喝这么甜的。”

“那都是我的了，嗬嗬嗬。”Bas一口一口嘬着那热巧克力。

God点了杯啤酒配他的炸鸡薯条。

两人酒足饭饱，Bas歪在扶手椅上才注意到舞台上空了好一会儿了，他忍不住技痒上去弹唱了一段《想知道，但不想问》。

只要和你相近   
只要一起共渡时间 

只是朋友

但却无法停止   
滞留在心里的   
你内心深处想著什麼   
有多爱你   
没对你说过   
把内心的秘密收藏好   
只要这样开心著就足够了   
你也是心动吗   
曾经在乎过我吗   
现在的我们算是什麼   
你也在心动吗   
那是我心里想知道的真相   
但不想问   
害怕你会改变   
不问还比较好   
因为我知道如果问了   
害怕那句话   
会伤害彼此   
把内心的秘密收藏好   
只要这样开心著就足够了 

不知道是不是因为喝了点酒的关系，听Bas唱第一句God眼泪就下来了。

一曲完毕，餐吧里的听众虽然听不懂歌词，但仍被这旋律打动，大叫着Encore Encore！Bas有点受宠若惊，看看God。God坐在暗处，Bas没看见他的泪，只看见God缓缓给他点了点头。又重新坐下弹唱了首还好遇见你。

还好可以遇见你

牵你手 抱你在怀中

紧紧相拥让时间停留

再也不要说分手

这样一直到天长地久

也许会因为

在这最美好的时光里

遇见你

害怕会再一次地失去你

唔 你却能让我坚定

你给我勇气让我抛弃掉过去

面对现在的你

我还有什么理由

再犹豫

 

别人听不懂歌词，God可是听得懂的，周围人还在群情激动地又一次嚷着Encore Encore，God再也无法压抑自己内心激动的情绪，一个箭步冲上前去，捧起Bas的脸吻住了他。众人爆发出一阵欢呼。

这一路走来有多不容易只有他们自己知道，什么时候泰国也能如这边一样，他可以光明正大在街上牵他的手，骄傲地说这是自己的男朋友呢？如果可以的话，他们又何须躲到这世界尽头来？


	11. Chapter 11

这章是God视角的心路历程的剖析

 

\-------------/-

两个人回木屋的时候正好碰上Housekeeper来给他们生火，说桑拿房下午两点到晚上十点开放，可以去试一下北欧人民“正宗”的桑拿浴并且仔仔细细给他们俩讲了一遍细节和流程，Bas听得兴起，跃跃欲试，God礼貌说声谢谢，面无表情把小孩勾走了。

God拦着小孩没让他试正宗的桑拿浴，Bas下半身围着条浴巾透过桑拿房的小窗户一边擦窗户上的雾气，一边看着在外边往湖里跳的白条条的帅哥美女，失望极了，嘟着嘴埋怨坐在旁边闭目养神的God，“这是多么难得的人生体验啊，过了这村就没这店了，你不想体验一下青春的疯狂吗？！”

“你说再多也不会让你去跳湖的。”God眼皮都没抬。

正宗的北欧浴是要蒸完桑拿跳冰湖的，说是可以强健心脏预防感冒，哦，对了，不能穿衣服跳的。但God从蒸桑拿这一步开始就把自己和Bas下半身围了结结实实，有人裸身进来的时候还试图捂Bas眼，Bas使劲扒拉他的手，一边扒拉一边也去捂God的眼，小声骂他，“凭什么我不能看你就能看？”

“少儿不宜”

“我28了！”Bas觉得God总是忘了自己已经不是十八岁了。

“还差两个月呢。”

“那你以后也不要拉着我做少儿不宜的事了！”Bas使出杀手锏。

“反正不许看。”God开始不讲理了，特别霸道。

两人蒸完桑拿回屋的时候，几个木屋之间的空地上还有裸身的男男女女在嬉闹，还有男生直接躺倒在地做雪天使，十分放飞自我。

Bas又好奇了想走近点看，God之前觉得湖边离得远在桑拿房看不真切，但现在就在眼前离得太近了，他迅速裹了小孩回屋了。

Bas回到屋里还跟他闹，God说你想看裸男，你老公来脱给你看呀。Bas哼哼唧唧的说看腻歪了。God面无表情地不知从哪里拿出只雪球塞到了他脖子里，Bas打了个激灵终于老实了。

Bas安静下来又觉得饿了，God扶额，Bas的胃口就是让他觉得Bas一直十八岁的一个重要原因。

“刚才那个9寸的披萨全都是你一个吃了的呀。”

“可刚才那顿顶多算午饭啊，现在天都黑了……”Bas可怜兮兮地说。

God敲他头，“天一直黑的好吗？”

Bas扑倒在床上打滚，“我饿呀饿呀，你不仅不让我眼睛吃饱还不让我肚子吃饱，这算家庭暴力啊。”

God被他闹得头疼，去厨房找了几个红薯裹了锡纸准备用烤箱给他烤着吃，离上顿吃完还没有两三个小时，纵使Bas一向胃口好也不是没闹过积食的，先吃点零食垫垫吧。

Bas随他来到厨房，见他烤红薯，赶紧从冰箱取了奶酪出来，等红薯烤软一会，让God挖了口，把奶酪填进去，做奶酪焗红薯。God看他一眼，嘿，小孩不动手倒是很会吃跟指挥他。罢了罢了，都是自己惯的，也只能继续惯下去了。God默默切开口，挨个往里边塞奶酪条。

等到终于烤好，God也觉得饿了，但好歹还有理智在，拍开Bas欲直接接过的手，戴着隔热手套给他剥开锡纸。

Bas去取了两个勺子过来，还顺便开了瓶红酒。两个人在餐桌上坐下来，对坐着吃红薯，偶尔喝口红酒。最后红薯吃完了，酒还没喝完，Bas又拆了包奶酪条，两个人喝酒吃奶酪有一搭没一搭的聊天。

“P’God你什么时候喜欢上我的呀。”Bas此时把腿收到椅子上来，下巴戳在膝盖上，喝到微醺，脸红红的连露着的胖胖的脚趾都变红了。God看他在椅子上也不老实，扭来扭去的，但连他扭来扭去的脚趾God都觉得好可爱，忍不住呵呵傻笑起来。

“什么时候呀。”Bas有点着急想知道答案，又问了一遍。关于这个问题其实他之前也问过God，God总是笑而不答，现在趁着酒劲他又问了一遍。

God看着Bas期待的神情，眼睛亮晶晶的，一不小心就把实话说出来了，“应该是一见钟情吧。”

什什么？Bas呛了口红酒。

 

 

God第一次见到Bas的时候就觉得他很可爱，做什么都很可爱，连掉了号码牌捡起来都觉得可爱。虽是那样可爱的人，却又很倔强而有毅力，每天早上六点半准时到剧组从不迟到，自己却是做不到的。God佩服极了。自从知道Bas十六岁只身一人来到曼谷之后，God就更加不自觉地想亲近他，想照顾他。看他在自己身边嘻嘻哈哈的闹就觉得开心，看他生病就觉得揪心，看到除自己以外的人亲近Bas就会觉得闹心。一开始他真的以为自己是把他当弟弟宠爱的。

结果连女友都比他自己先看出自己的不对劲。

那天女友不小心踩烂了自己的墨镜，是和Bas一起买的同款，God大发雷霆。

女友看不懂他的愤怒，丝毫不让步，“不过是一副墨镜，再贵我也赔得起你，何至于发这么大火？”

God哑了火，为自己的失态道歉，他们吵架一向是God主动示好的，他觉得男人嘛就该多让着点女人。女友听了他的道歉还是噎了他一句，“若是Bas弄坏了你可不会发这么大的火吧。”

God一愣，说怎么会。但事实是，Bas皮得很，有一种能把周围东西都弄坏的本事，但只要他拖着长音，叫着自己P’God，他就没办法了。

女友哼了一声，根本不接受这个答案，God哄了几天才哄好。

可终归还是气不平的，在INS上发了那样的示威，自然被骂的很惨。她把手机摔到God面前大有一副你不维护你的女人就不是男人的姿态。God那时觉得女友说得对，觉得自己于情于理都该站到女友这边的。现在想来只不过是不敢承认自己爱上男人的逃避心理吧。

他跑去跟Bas替女友说情，Bas眼神里的失望让他心揪了起来。他觉得自己做了对的事，可是为什么这么不高兴呢。

连妹妹都觉得他格外偏心Bas，God起床气非常大，睡不饱脾气会不好，工作上耐着性子也就罢了，但妹妹每每吵到他补觉他总是要跟她吵嘴，直到有一次妹妹不知是为了堵他嘴还是怎的，大喊，明明P’Bas每次吵醒你你都还挺高兴的，怎么到了我这儿全都变成起床气了！哥哥偏心！

我……God还未来得及否认，妹妹下句话又跟上来了，“我看过你们发过的INS STORY，我有证据的！”

God被妹妹说的无可辩驳的事实弄得心慌，跑去找女友发泄了一番，努力证明了自己直男的存在感。

直到那时他还以为自己只是太习惯他在，想着宣传期有镜头的时候就不要表现太亲密就好了，免得又落人把柄，私底下两人还是好朋友，好兄弟。

但God的心慌却没因镜头前的疏远而有所缓解，Bas的一颦一笑甚至比以往都更牵动自己的心。God认命地搭上Bas肩头的时候，才觉得心安。他只顾着自己心安，却没看见Bas看自己的惊讶眼神。

事情后来越来越不对劲起来是God开始连做梦都会梦到Bas，梦里Bas亲密地挽着自己的手，他被吓醒之后都还记得自己梦里自己幸福的心情。更过分的事一次他对着小视频撸管，高潮时眼前女忧的脸突然在脑海里变成了Bas，他吓得差点扔了电脑，然后无奈地看着自己精神奕奕的下半身哀叹。

他真的觉得自己病了。

他拉着女友去度假。

往常好使的掰直的方法这次怎么都不管用了。女友躺在他身下，那戏谑的眼神让自己的自尊受不住，他翻身从她身上下来，这次没等女友开口，他先说了，我们分手吧。

女友震惊，纵使眼睛噙泪，一向骄傲的她也还是维持着自己的自尊，高傲地抬着头“记住，不是你甩得我，是我甩了你，基佬。”拖着行李箱高姿态地走了。

他一开始就喜欢她这股高傲的倔劲，事到如今却觉得驯服的累了，他想歇一歇。

 

基佬。

这个词在他脑海里撞来撞去，背后所携带的含义太过沉重，他有点承受不起。

他坐在海边看着海浪拍打着岩石，看得久了，甚至觉得每朵浪花上都是Bas的脸，他觉得自己疯了。

God很长一段时间都没办法接受自己弯了的事实，但偏偏每次跟Bas对视，都不由得喉咙一紧眼神不自觉的就往Bas嘴唇上飘去。总是怀着这种邪念的自己，十分对不起一直拿着澄澈大眼天真无邪望着自己的Bas了。

他想靠近又想远离，God来回跟自己撕扯着。他知道这条路意味着什么，他反问自己准备好了吗？还要带着另一个人往这条艰难的路上走。万一最后分手搞得连朋友都做不成怎么办？God心里一万个顾虑。

更何况他都不知道Bas心里是怎么想的，这一切也许只是他自己庸人自扰。

哦对，Bas怎么想的呢？他后知后觉意识到这个问题，又徒增一条伤感的理由。

最先看出God不对劲的是妈妈。

God也不知怎么回答妈妈，试探着问，如果他喜欢上男生妈妈怎么想？

妈妈愣了一下，“P跟M来家里做客的时候也并没有觉得什么奇怪的地方。”妈妈似乎在组织语言，这句话说得很慢。

P和M是他的一对男模朋友，两人在一起时日也不短了，偶尔还会来家里做客，爸妈自然都是相熟的。

“最近看你演的剧，觉得Bas也很可爱，你和他站在一起也蛮般配的。”妈妈笑着说。

原来对Bas的喜欢早已藏匿不住，只他一人未发觉。

God抱抱妈妈，“对不起。”

妈妈拍拍他背，“你想好了吗？这条路会很难走。”

God点点头。

“那再难走妈妈也在背后支持你。”

至此，God心中的郁结一扫而光，他不再跟自己作对了。

无论怎样他要试一试。

可Bas却躲起了自己，跟花蝴蝶似的一会跟这个说说话，一会儿跟那个说说话就是不理自己，连房间都没跟自己一间。

God这才明白自己早些隐隐约约不舒服的感觉都是嫉妒，搭在Bas身上的手，Bas说话时的笑脸，都该是自己的。

他着了急，不管不顾拉了Bas出去。

还好他这么做了。

拥Bas入怀的时候God几个月以来的狂躁不安的心一下子都平静了，原来Bas就是他的解药，他后悔没早点跟他说。

***********

“我是不是很渣？有着女友还喜欢着你？”God也有点醉了，把心里的担忧全说出来了。

Bas点点头，“有点。”

God叹了口气，这是他一个过不去的坎。

Bas挤过去跟他坐同一张椅子，戳他胸口，“所以啊，不喜欢人了就要赶紧跟人家说清楚，喜欢人家也要赶紧跟人家说，拖泥带水算什么英雄好汉。”

God捏他脸，“是是是。”

随即又叹口气，“如果事情都能这么简单直接就好了。”

Bas也跟着叹口气，躺他胸口上，“我那个时候也是啊，明明知道你有女朋友还偷偷喜欢着你。甚至忍不住阴暗地想你什么时候能跟她分手跟我在一起就好了。但转念又一想就算分手了你也不会跟我在一起啊。于是又龌龊地想就算跟你做炮友做备胎做深柜的柜友都好。后来又想还是不要了，这条路太艰难不要拖你入泥坑里。”

两人相对沉默了一会儿。

决定在一起之前都觉得还是不要走这条荆棘的路了，最终还是没控制住自己的心。

“你看人心是多么难以控制，我心里存满了各种阴暗歹毒的想法，我同你都是一样的罪，伤害了别人的罪。”

God吻吻他头顶，“如果阴暗想法也有罪的话，这世界上的人都要入狱了。你没有罪，错的都是我，是我没早该说清楚。”只是这错误是没办法弥补的了，他只能戴着自己给自己的枷锁前行，但他现在不觉得沉重了，因为他知道有Bas一起帮他抗着。

剪不清理还乱，为什么他们相爱都是罪。Bas现在喝得脑子里晕晕的，有点想不明白，蹬腿伸了个懒腰，一时忘了自己只是靠着God坐着小半边椅子，这下失了依靠，整个人顺势直接滚到了桌子底下。

God被逗笑了，他的小胖子怎么随时都这么好玩。Bas扶着椅子爬起来，冲着他做凶状，“不许笑！”

God揉揉他脑袋，快起来吧，“该洗洗睡了。”

 

爬上床的时候，God磕到膝盖，才发觉自己两条小腿都是痛的，拉开裤腿一看，两条小腿上都布满了淤青，看来是刚才在店门口摔的那一跤导致的了。洗桑拿的时候热气蒸着没觉得，现在冷下来倒是觉得了。Bas被骇到，立马蹲下来仔细检查他的伤势。God对他笑笑，“还以为在雪地上摔倒，雪是软的不会有事的。”

Bas抬起大眼睛，问他，“是不是很痛？要不要擦点药膏？要不要热敷一下？”

God摇摇头，“不用的，就是撞了下的那种淤青，明天就散了。快睡觉吧，累了一天了。”

Bas点点头，爬上床，窝到里边去了。God熄了灯，侧抱着他也躺倒了。

窗外的雪声扑簌簌地打着窗户，北极总是落满了雪，天地间安静地仿佛只有我与你在的这座小木屋，因为有你在我觉得很安心。


	12. Chapter 12

有些事情果然要住在一起才知道，像每天醒来说早安，睡觉前说晚安，握着手一起睡觉，醒来第一面见到的是你，睡前看到的最后一眼也是你，这样的幸福感，不住在一起果真无法体会到。

              

第二天醒过来的时候天自然是黑的，旁边Bas的呼吸缓慢而深长，显然还在熟睡。God侧耳听了一会Bas喘气儿，才伸手去摸枕头下的手机，已经九点多了。

Bas被手机的亮光照醒了，皱着眉头睁不开眼，哑着嗓子问God几点了。

God回他九点了，Bas依着本能揉着眼睛爬起来去洗漱，God目睹了他全程闭眼没开灯但依旧准确地迈进了洗手间门的神奇能力。

Bas洗漱完在厨房找到God的时候，God正在热牛奶，看见Bas进来笑着用挪威语跟他说了声早上好，“GodMorgen.”

Bas也回了他句God Morgen就迫不及待开始掀锅盖看有什么吃的。

果然天大地大还是吃的对他的吸引力最大……

                                       

两人退了木屋准备搭船去往冰岛。Bas一看到游轮，就兴奋地让God给他和游轮合照。他第一次见到这么大的船，足有七八层楼高！最后两人还拜托路过的乘客帮两人和游轮拍了合影。

两个人去船舱放下行李，Bas立刻闲不住要去甲板看开船，他从来没看过。白日间短暂可怜的几个小时日光，也只有这时能看清楚了。

甲板上已经聚集了一些人，但Bas没想到的是甲板上的风居然这么大，裹紧了外套仍有风顺着衣领窜进来。Bas进去吧台想点两杯热饮，出来的时候看见God拿了条毛毯过来，Bas看看四周老外们坐在甲板周围的椅子上的也大都围着毯子，想来是大家都冷的，也就入乡随俗了。

他递给God一杯Sangria，“吧台说没有热巧克力只有热红酒啦。”把毛毯盖在自己和God腿上，转身看开船了。

随着一声汽笛响，船开了。

冬天水面有点结冰，锋利的船体一层一层剖开冰面，沿路两岸是挪威蜿蜒曲折，蔓延不绝的海岸线。白雪黑山像极了中国的传统水墨画，造化钟神秀。

船一路劈波斩浪，直往海深处开去，等出了挪威国境，两侧山到了尽头，眼前豁然开朗。这时开始有人大叫。虽听不懂是哪国语言，但顺着那人手的方向Bas看到了鲸鱼。

不是一只鲸鱼，而是一群，庞大的深蓝色生物集体在冰蓝色海面下前行着，一只两只间歇性地喷着水，这时雪缓缓落了下来，大片大片的，所有人都屏住了呼吸，生怕打扰到他们，甚至能听见雪花碎在冰上的声音。

眼前的场景太过梦幻，Bas觉得自己现在就在童话世界里了，他回头招呼God快来看，一个P字还未喊完，Bas就愣在了那里。

 

God在他身后单膝跪地，手里拿着个小盒子，盛着什么东西亮晶晶的。

Bas一时忘了怎么呼吸，只觉得头晕目眩的缺氧，心开始砰砰砰狂跳。

有人注意到了这边的求婚，尖叫了一声，所有人都把目光从鲸鱼转向了他们。

但现在God 和Bas都看不到他们了。

God跪着开口了，“我一直觉得我是那样不足的人。你的出现点亮了我的人生。每当看到你笑，都觉得我的世界灿烂无比。我从未想过我会如此幸运，遇到你，与你相爱，都是我三生有幸。过去的十年，无论痛苦与幸福你都在我身边，你让我变得从未奢望过的快乐。如果可以的话，能不能请你给我这个荣幸，让我尽我的所能，在我们接下来的人生中，让我给予你所给予我的快乐，让你能一直这样笑下去？”

“Suradet Piniwat，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Bas从God讲第一句话开始就掉眼泪，现在已经哭得不成人形，只知道哭，根本做不出任何反应。

周围人听不懂泰语，看Bas长久没回话，开始按捺不住起哄，一起高喊“Yes！Yes！Yes！”

God跪在他前边，笑着小声说，“快回答呀。”

Bas这才回过神来，拼命点头，还是哭得说不出话。

God笑了，拿起戒指往他左手无名指上套。

Bas低头摩挲自己无名指上的戒指，是个简单的黄金指环镶了碎钻，十分简洁大方。他喜欢得不得了。

四周的人见Bas接受了戒指又开始起哄，"Kiss!Kiss !Kiss!"

Bas这次反应过来了，他破涕为笑，俯身去亲吻God。

God心情大好的开了瓶香槟请大家一起喝，Bas眼圈还红着，也靠着God肩膀跟大家举杯庆祝。众人闹了一会儿，纷纷把刚才给他们录得视频和照片传给他们。最后天完全黑下来，有船员过来劝大家不要在甲板上呆着了，天黑有点危险，请大家回去了。

晚餐是提前定好的海鲜自助，Bas全程盯着自己的订婚戒指傻乐，任由God喂他吃什么就吃什么。

"P' 你看我的订婚戒指好不好看?"

"好看，好看。"God喂他一勺不知道什么鱼的鱼子酱。

"我们家P'God给我买的呢，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。"Bas嚼着鱼子酱傻笑起来。

God喂给他一勺蓝纹奶酪，有点担心，他们家小胖子莫不是高兴傻了吧。

"啊呸呸呸。这什么奶酪这么臭！"

没傻没傻，还知道东西好不好吃。God放下心来。

"哎？"Bas突然反应过来，"P'你的戒指呢？你没有订婚戒指啊！"

嗯……不是傻，只是反应弧有点长……

"在行李箱里呢，等着你给我戴呢。"

"那咱们还吃什么饭啊！"Bas把刀叉一扔，拉着God就回了房间。

Bas一回房间就开始翻God行李箱，God去洗手间给他焐了块热毛巾，Bas刚才哭那么惨，现在脸还是肿的。

出来的时候Bas正好翻到另一个戒指，他拉着God坐下来，跪在他面前，举着戒指也想说番感人肺腑的话，然后……就卡壳了……

Bas大脑一片空白，嗫嚅半天说不出话，最后凭着本能说了句，

我爱你。

给God套上戒指

God说，我也爱你。也俯身与他接了个吻。

生活总是需要些仪式感的，即使这些仪式只是生活的装点罢了。

Bas跪在地上捧着God的脸看。

这是他爱了十年的人，眉眼间自然多了些岁月的痕迹，但Bas望着他觉得他还是十年前他初见他时的模样，也是望着自己这样温柔笑着，Bas情不自禁又吻上了God，这一吻就吻过了界。

Bas一把扯开了God的衬衣，跪直了身子舔吻他脖子，细细啃咬他锁骨，God一手扶住他，另一只手去翻脚边的行李箱找套子跟润滑，身子自然是倾到了一边，Bas根本不肯离开他身子，也跟着他移动，现在已经移到他胸口了。

God下身硬得发痛，只想赶快找到套子，开始直接把不是目标物的行李扔出箱，结果箱子都空了也没找到，靠！他居然忘了带！船上会有卖的吗？God想。但他低头看看情欲完全勃发的Bas，和自己硬得发痛的下半身，两人似乎都不适合现在出去买啊……

God把正在努力舔舐他乳尖的Bas稍稍拉开，平复了下呼吸，“Bas Bas Bas，等等等一下，没有套子也没有润滑。”

Bas抬起因情欲而潮红的脸，迷茫地盯了God一会儿，似乎在用残余的理智来理解God的话，随即又换上了一脸调皮的表情，开始解God皮带。

Bas顺着God小腹往下吻去，God这才反应过来他要做什么，之前也不是没有口过，只是……更多是两人一起做的，更何况那时还洗了澡……现在，他有点想推开Bas觉得用手相互解决算了。

可Bas却没这个顾虑，他把鼻子埋在God下身的毛发中，深深吸了口气，抬起头对God说，“P’God的味道。”

God脑子里轰地一声，刚才的什么顾虑全都抛到了九霄云外，理智荡然无存。

Bas开始慢慢用手撸动God的分身，小家伙现在精神奕奕，龟头完全露了出来，Bas调皮地舔了一口呤口，God不由得呻吟出声，撑在身后的手抓紧了床单……

Bas偏偏还不放过他，拿着舌尖由上至下的轻轻舔了一遍，最后甚至还调戏了下他囊袋上的皱褶……脸上依旧带着那调皮的笑。

God不敢看他了，怕自己忍不住射了出来。结果闭上眼，全身的感觉似乎都集中在了他下半身，这感觉清晰到让他头皮发麻，他不由得又睁开了眼。

Bas开始试图把他整条吞下去，但每次都是触到喉咙都引起吞咽反射，呕了出来，反复了几次，终于放弃了，只吞了上半截，下半截用两只手继续慢慢撸动着。

过了这么多年，God也没舍得让Bas给他口过几次，Bas技巧仍是青涩的很，总是全身心关注在他身前的勃发上，God牵了他一只手，吻了吻Bas手心，教他放在自己胸口上，Bas了然，拉着他脖子跟他索了个深吻，然后开始慢慢抚摸God身体，时不时还抚弄下地下的囊球。God觉得自己快到了。

God现在衣襟大开，前门大敞，微微出汗，闪着情欲的光芒。Bas却还穿戴着整整齐齐的，若没看到他现在含着的东西，谁都不会想到他正在做这样淫靡的事。God从他头顶望下去，Bas有限的裸露着的皮肤，耳后脖颈那块还是红的。

Bas突然抬头看了他一眼。

God心漏跳了一拍，每当Bas这么抬起头，Bas澄澈的眼神总让他觉得Bas还是十八岁的那个少年，为现在他做的事添了一层禁忌的色彩。

God觉得口干舌燥，忍不住自己在Bas嘴里动了起来。

Bas被他顶的难受，一个劲儿呜咽，God却管不了这么多了，他快到了。

但等他想退出来的时候，Bas却掐住他腰不让他动了，甚至更过分的嘬了一口，God没忍住在他口里释放了，God赶忙过去抽纸巾想让Bas吐出来，Bas却一口吞了下去。

God被吓到了，这是Bas第一次吞自己的东西。他呆呆的望着Bas不自觉咽了口口水从他嘴里退了出来，划了一条暧昧的水迹在Bas脸上。

他刚要伸手去擦，Bas却伸舌头舔了回去。

God觉得自己立马又硬了。他把Bas从地上提起来，分开腿坐到自己大腿上跟他接吻，Bas嘴里全都是自己的味道。他向下摸去，Bas还没有释放，硬硬地鼓着一大坨，God开始剥他衣服裤子，就在Bas以为God会用手给他解决的时候，God却突然把他压倒在了床上。

Bas不解的回头看他。God取了支手霜过来开始往他大腿根涂，Bas一下子明白了，脸立马红了，羞的把大半个脸都埋到了枕头里。

God望着Bas脸红觉得好笑，明明刚才比这过分的多的事情都做了，怎么现在反而害羞起来？

他从背后贴上Bas，在他耳边轻语，“把腿夹紧。”

Bas被吹得耳朵眼一痒，忍不住缩起了脖子，但还是老老实实夹紧了大腿根。

God在他大腿间开始抽插起来。

这种感觉非常奇怪，Bas的后穴被God不停摩擦，明明没有被进入，有种空虚的不满足感，但God的性器直接摩擦着他的，Bas觉得自己满了。刚才就被挑拨起的情欲没有一会儿就全都释放了出来，God却正在兴头上，双手穿过他腋下，环抱着他胸，使劲挺动着，最后全释放在了Bas腿间。

两个人在浴室洗漱完，虽然累还是兴奋的睡不着觉，躺在床上聊天。

Bas把自己和God的左手叠在一起，把玩着两人的戒指，越看越爱，"怎么办，我觉得我好像个智障，一点都没察觉，连求婚的话都说不好。"

"所以这才是惊喜啊。"

Bas像是突然明白过什么来，问他，"是我一提出旅行，你就去买了戒指，打算求婚了吗？"

"求婚是，戒指是买了很久了。"

"我果然是个智障啊，一点没都察觉。"Bas还是很懊恼，"不过刚才那么多人，如果我没答应你是不是很尴尬哈哈哈。"

God一副吃定他的口气，说，"你怎么可能不答应。况且万一你不答应，我还有新西兰的赌约。"

Bas想了好一会才想起自己那次玩luge输了的事。

他被惊到了，"五年前你就想好要求婚了？"

God耸耸肩，"当时就想借着那个赌约绑住你一辈子，什么时候你想跑掉，我就可以拿出赌约来。回来之后有次路过商店，觉得既然要绑住你一辈子，总得有见面礼，就去买了戒指。"God语气十分稀松平常，仿佛只是去菜市场买了颗葱。

Bas却彻底被惊住了，God居然从那时就开始规划他们的一生了，他一直觉得既然法律不认可他们，他们也不必遵守现循的法律，每一天都在他身边就好了。

相比较起来……他可能真的是个智障。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊我真的是个智障啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。"Bas扑到God胸口。

God揉他脑袋，"能怎么办呢，戒指都戴上了，退不了货了。”

Bas抱紧他，“戒指都戴上了，就算是智障你也甩不掉了。”

 

冰岛是一个有着巨大冰川和硬币上有很多鱼的可爱的国家。

两个人像新婚夫妇度蜜月似的在雷克雅未克瞎转悠，连在音像店Bas给God戴耳机试听歌两人对视一眼都能笑出来。

Bas挑了很多张CD回去。

泡在Lagoon里的时候，Bas终于想出扭转自己智障形象的办法，拉着God跑去市政厅注册了一纸婚书。

世界这么大，总有一处我们是合法的。

 

P’以后我们再去什么地方，就在当地注册一下好不好。

好。

好希望将来我们合法的地方要比不合法的地方大得多。

一定会的。

God握紧他手。

E'g elska tig


	13. Chapter 13

Let’s start a new journey.

Bas回到泰国第一时间就要去找P’Oh报备说他要结婚了。

God拦了他一下，说不着急，拉着他在沙发上坐下，把一个大文件袋里的东西一样一样拿给他看，“这是这座公寓的房产证和地契，这是庭院的。写的都是我们的名字。餐厅酒吧画廊都有你投资的股份，自然你的名字也是在上边的。这是我另外的投资还有置业，我会开一个公共账户，把你的名字加进去的。”

God一开始投资餐厅的原因只是单纯Bas爱吃那家店，God非常大手笔的买下来送了Bas做礼物后来经营范围扩大开始开连锁，手头资金周转不开Bas才投了钱进去的，画廊和酒吧也是God想做找他融过资的。Bas只是想着God想做的事一定要帮他完成，从来也没什么投资赚钱的概念，他看了看桌上眼花缭乱的各种证，自己是个智障的感觉又回来了。

“我明天去问问P’Oh和妈妈，我的钱都用到哪里去了。”Bas喃喃自语。

Bas一向都没在管钱的，都是妈妈和P’Oh在帮他理财。他平时就刷两张信用卡，一张P’Oh还一张God还，还有张小额的储蓄卡，需要现金的时候才用，当然更多时候直接翻God钱包直接拿了……他似乎从来没考虑过家用的问题……

Bas摇摇脑袋努力把脑海里的智障那两个字摇走。

“不对哎，P’庭院也就罢了，为什么这座公寓会有我的名字？”那时候他才大三根本没什么钱买房，首付是God付的，贷款也是God还的。

God有点慌张，这里边有自己的心机，那时候他想，他跟Bas的名字没办法出现在一张结婚证上，那一起出现在房产证上也好，好歹也是法律认可的证，夫妻共同财产什么的，只是没敢跟Bas说。Bas才大三，他就想以这样心机的方式捆绑他一辈子。怕吓到他，他偷拿了Bas的证件去偷偷办了的。

God支吾着要把他这个话题岔过去，“你想好我们要在哪里办婚礼了吗？想去海岛办吗？”

Bas果然被成功转移了注意力，肯定不能在曼谷的酒店里办了，否则第二天所有头条肯定都是他们，他们也不用再混了，海岛不错，可是……“P’你觉得你家里人会来很多吗？”毕竟不是传统的婚礼。

“应该不会吧，而且也不想请那么多八竿子打不着的亲戚。巴厘岛怎么样？还挺近的。”

“不行。“Bas立马否了。

“但我想请哥哥们来呐。”God知道Bas说的是逐月的几个人。“如果去海岛不知道他们有没有空来玩好几天。Bas这时枕着God大腿躺下了。

”那就在泰国办好了，租处庭院也是一样的。“毕竟重要的不是结婚地点而是结婚对象，God想。

“那干嘛要租，估计来的人也不多，直接在我们庭院办好了，反正旁边有一大块空闲的草地，这样哥哥们只要抽一天时间来就行了！肯定都能来的。“Bas越想越兴奋，坐了起来，毕竟知道他们俩的事的，处了相熟多年的工作人员，也就是几个朋友了。

“庭院也不错，后边有海又坐落在山上，这样我们也算海誓山盟了……”God见Bas狐疑地盯着自己，不敢继续往下说了……

“P’ 你现在不要跟我说你建庭院的时候就想在这办婚礼了。”Bas语气中充满了怀疑。

God卡了壳，买庭院的时候他们已经交往七年了，God觉得差不多该结婚了，只是没想到遇上外婆去世，God很长时间内都没什么心情，而Bas后来又忙的连一天假都没有才一直拖到现在。God想这样也好，守孝三年也过去了。

“我是不是太有心机了？”God有点不安。

“不是，”Bas很沮丧，“我可能是智障本障了。”

God松了口气揽过Bas，“你只要努力工作安心赚钱就好了，其他事情交给我。”

“我主外你主内？”

“对。”

Bas被这个说法逗笑了。

“而且你做了件最不智障的事。”

“是什么？”

“没放我走。”

Bas打了他一下，“你不要再说情话了，这样对比我更像智障了！”

God无语地看着他……

 

两人虽然定了结婚地点，想尽快办婚礼，但是婚礼准备的种种细节远超两人想象，请了专门的策划团队依然准备了许久，然后又要去协调各人的行程，等到最终定下的日期，已经是一年后Bas的生日了。

期间两家人正式见面一起吃了顿饭，连在美国的God妹妹都赶回来吃这顿订婚宴，都是走过明面的，自然是和乐融融的。

Bas妈妈喜欢God喜欢的不得了，自己儿子整天调皮捣蛋的，有个人能温柔细心的爱他，她觉得很好。每次God去清迈总是受到热烈欢迎的。

Bas妹妹马上就要来曼谷念大学了，也是喜欢God喜欢的不得了，可惜被哥哥抢了先自己没机会了。God望着妹妹才觉得时间都去了哪里，初见她时还是那样一个小的小女孩，自己蹲下来和她合照都比她高，现在已经是亭亭玉立的少女了。

婚礼当天，风和日丽，阳光明媚。

三月份的庭院，花开的正好，后院旁边的草地上搭了白色的帐篷。因也不是传统的婚礼，两人索性办了西式的婚礼，因也不是基督徒就也没请神父，请了Dj Matoon做了婚礼司仪，顺便兼任下婚礼主持好了。十分随性。

后院开了侧门，红毯从房间一直铺到院外帐篷里。庭院摆了自助餐，等会仪式完毕客人们可以享用，特地在请柬中标注了可以带泳衣，泳池自然也是开放的。

Dj Matoon当天见了Bas就开始捏他脸，“胖小子，最终还是你赢了哈。”

God拍开他手，”P’ 你这样弟弟脸会痛的。“

Bas得意的冲他吐舌头。

“吼，有了新欢就有了旧爱，“Matoon戏还是那么多，”小心我今天玩抢新郎的戏码！“

“你抢抢试呀，看P’God跟不跟你走！“Bas很有底气，”更何况你带来的那位，也不一定允许呢。“Matoon今天也带了伴来，刚才Bas看到了。

“哼，看在今天你结婚的份上绕了你！“Matoon抱了两人一下，昂着头出去准备去了。

Bas知道Matoon嘴硬，明明是怕眼泪落下来才昂着头的。

 

婚礼正式开始，GodBas的爸爸分别牵着两人走上红毯。出发前，God和爸爸坐在那里，男人之间的交流总是尴尬而不知所措。最后时间到了，God爸爸站起来跟God只说了句，”好好照顾Bas。“God笑着答应了。

另一边，Bas爸爸给Bas整整领结，劝诫他要与God相互扶持，Bas拼命点头，他都知道的，他都做到了。Bas爸爸最后帮Bas扫了扫肩头，说，”我儿子真帅。”Bas得意的回了句，“那是，不看是谁儿子！”两人笑着走上了红毯。

到了帐篷，两位爸爸就放手让GodBas牵在了一起，两人携手走过红毯，走向礼台。

两人走过红毯，一一向两边的亲朋好友挥手致意，现在这里坐着的都是一路见证两人一路走过的，人群开始欢呼起来，纷纷鼓掌祝贺他们结婚。

到了台前，Matoon清了清嗓子，示意人群安静，他开始念台词。

“ItthipatThanit，你愿意和Suradet Piniwat结婚吗？无论贫穷还是富有，无论疾病还是健康，无论顺境还是逆境，你都愿意和他在一起，不离不弃，直到死亡将你们分开？“

God牵着Bas双手，望着他眼睛，笑意盈盈地说，”我愿意。“

” Suradet Piniwat，”Matoon刚念完他名字，Bas就迫不及待大叫起来，“我愿意！”

低下哄笑一片，Bas不好意思地吐吐舌头，Matoon特别想拿手上的誓言本敲他头了，想了想他是新郎，还是忍住了，重新开始念台词。

Bas又说了一遍我愿意。

“那么现在新人可以交换戒指了。”

今天两人褪了订婚的戒指，无名指空荡荡的。因着订婚戒指有钻，结婚戒指就用了简单的黄金指环，内里是刻了两人的名字，这样将来订婚结婚戒指可以套带。

Bas无名指上有颗小小的痣，指环套上去正好可以遮住。

“现在新人可以亲吻彼此了。”

他们在众人的欢呼声中接吻。

 

仪式完毕，所有人移步庭院去吃东西，两人也去换了另一套轻便的西装来跟大家聊天。期间还放了两人从出生到相爱的视频相册给大家看。最后放的是God在船上求婚那段，剪了当时周围老外拍的各种视角，Bas就看着自己哭了好多遍。

"我看起来好蠢呐，只知道哭。"

"可是我好喜欢。"

 

等到晚宴，两人才又换上另一套定制的西装准备出来敬酒了。

第一个环节应该是两人领舞，Bas带着God练过几次了。但此时Bas却被领到了台上，P’Tae拿了把吉他出来，庭院里拉着的小彩灯全都暗了下来，只留舞台上对着Bas的一束光，这样Bas根本看不见台下了，只能听见P’Tae的吉他声。

it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do

是God的声音！

啪，另一束灯光亮起来，果然是God站在台下面对着他唱歌。

Bas捂住了嘴，他知道God一向是不擅长唱歌的，在这么多人面前唱歌想必是练了很久了，Bas觉得很感动。

就在他以为God只是唱首歌给他的时候，P’Tae的吉他声停了，灯光追着他从场边走到God旁边，突然台下全亮了，Bas这才看清，Kim Cop Tee已经各就各位了，音乐响起来，God拿着话筒霸气的一指Bas，接着刚才又唱了一句，“Ijust wanna marry you！”唱完扔了话筒，音乐开始放sugar，五个人开始跳起舞来。

Bas在舞台上乐疯了，忍不住也跟着跳了起来，可惜不知道舞蹈动作，只能跟着瞎动。观众们也乐疯了，纷纷在底下跟着手舞足蹈。

等到一曲完毕，God正好单膝跪到Bas面前邀请他跳新人的开场舞。

音响换了舒缓的舞曲，两人慢慢在场地晃悠着。见新人开了舞，众人也纷纷离开餐桌开始随着音乐慢慢摇。

“开不开心，惊不惊喜，意不意外？”God低头问Bas。

Bas拼命点头，笑的停不下来。

那就好，God想，既然许了诺言要让你一直笑的，自己一定会做到的。

 

Bas一年后举行了自己30岁的生日FM，一万多人的场子座无虚席，也请了逐月的几个人来做特邀嘉宾，一堆人和fans一起切蛋糕许愿，观看自己的一些影片，现场和粉丝共演，送礼物抽奖，一堆人玩的不亦乐乎。还和五个人一起重新跳了1，2，3，4，5我爱你，只不过，这次Bas所有的手势和话语都是冲着God说的了。

最后主持人请六个人坐下来，要爆一爆Bas的料，场面一度失控。最后还是主持人把握住了场子，请Bas最后对fans说句话，FM就要结束了。

Fans发出了不满的叫声。

Bas这时从椅子上站起来慢慢走到舞台前边，P’Oh在底下看着灯光下的Bas，心不知道为什么狂跳起来，他有种不好的预感。

Bas开口了，“几年前，有人跟我说，他没有我的事业重要，如果我选择了他，而没有选事业，我们会变一对怨侣，不如就此分开。”

Fans开始有人惊呼。

Bas紧接着说了下去，“且不论那个时候我的事业刚刚起步，就算是到了今天，我还是觉得，如果事业和爱情二者我只能选其一的话，我选你。我努力往上爬变得更强大，是想让自己更有选择权。P’God结婚一周年快乐。"

最后一句话是Bas转身对God说的了。

Fans炸开了锅，P’Oh立马让保安上台把几个人护送回后台了，他怕出事。

God在后台化妆间拉着Bas手聊天，其他几个人默默关上了化妆间的门。

”这样值得么。“

“我想跟你正大光明在街上牵手，我不想再躲躲藏藏了，如果时至今日人们仍然觉得因为我的性向而不看我的电影却没有一点遗憾的话，那我努力这么多年也是白做了。”

God长叹一口气，“算了，我努力挣钱给你投资拍电影。”

“好的，金主爸爸，求包养。”Bas笑着扑到他怀里去，God抱住了他。

尾声

想象中最坏的局面并没有来。

God Bas的女友粉觉得自己输给一个男人比输给一个女人要心安理得的多，反正自己也得不到，也不能让给任何一个女人。姨母粉亲妈粉自然不必说了，CP粉简直一个个像中了五百万彩票似的，嚷嚷着要给他俩寄份子钱。两人公布了个慈善账号，让粉丝们做慈善当作给两人随礼了。

路人的反应也出乎两人意料。Bas这几年的市场反应实在太好，观众们纷纷表示演技好就行了，他是不是Gay关我什么事呢。

各大综艺甚至开始邀请两人上节目谈感情史收视率节节升高，两人的事业似乎更进了一步。

更夸张的是，两人还收到了国际人权组织的表彰，奖励两人在泰国对同性恋平权做出的努力。

你看，社会总在进步的，我们要相信未来会更好不是么。


	14. 番外之CP粉的胜利（上）

这天God BasCP站的论坛里出现了这样的一个帖子

没有人发现God Bas最近一直在戴情侣戒吗？

1L 如题，话不多说，上石锤。

一堆图片是God Bas 结婚戒指的各种手部特写。

2L 楼主是新饭吗推荐看一下这个帖子

《God Bas情侣物大总结》

3L 不是的，这个帖子我看过了，你们听我说

4L 楼主真是太可爱了，难道不知道情侣戒这种东西在饭了十年以上的老饭心里已经算不得什么了嘛

5L 回4L 楼上KY，您饭的久只能说明您年纪大

6L 回4L 同意5L

7L 回4L 楼上+1

8L 楼主跑去拿了个外卖怎么又开撕了？楼主也是老饭一枚，当然知道情侣戒情侣表都没什么稀罕的了。但你们有没有想过，这其实不是情侣戒，其实是婚戒？

9L 我靠，楼主脑洞大过天啊，快来说出你的故事！

10L 什么什么，搬好小板凳，拿好瓜子，准备听楼主分析。

11L 吃瓜群众此时放下了手中的瓜

12L 真不容易啊，居然10年了这里还这么热闹。

13L 回12L 都是正主逼我们的！要是他们俩有一方结婚生子我们也就脱饭了！

14L 回13L 就是！口口声声说自己要26结婚三年抱俩的，就等着脱饭那一天呢！擦，都33了还不结婚连绯闻都没有！能不让我们瞎想吗？

15L 回14L Bas每次都否认说他们俩只是好兄弟一起爱买同款，喜欢的类型差不多，P啊，他们那儿明明就是同一件好吗 


	15. 番外之CP粉的胜利（下）

Bas生日会完，整个论坛都沸腾了。

论坛公告高高挂着“站子大人已疯，所有人今夜发帖积分经验值加倍！”

站子里的装饰全都换成了大红色，然后

服务器就挂了……

站长只好发推号召大家在推上刷#GodBas结婚一周年快乐

 

后来God Bas第一次双人访谈播出后，论坛服务器访问流量又激增了一次，但这次站长大人已经有了前车之鉴，先见之明！这次服务器没有挂哈哈哈

 

之前讨论婚戒的帖子又被翻了出来

（74L到102L全是水帖）

103L 楼主莫非是二人身边的工作人员为什么会知道的如此清楚？

104L 我现在看这个帖子也觉得后怕……

105L 今天的访谈Bas说自己会披马甲混论坛的

106L 可怕

107L 回105L 所以你的意思是这篇帖子其实是Bas自己写的？

108L 楼主呢呼唤楼主

109L 这个帖子已经不是脑洞成真了，这简直就是在写事实好吗？

110L 呜呜呜呜看了今天的访谈好感动啊，胖胖18岁就跟God在一起了，十二年了啊太不容易了

111L 啊啊啊啊啊我饭的CP成真了啊，我是谁我在哪

112L 我已经在天上飞了

113L 楼上三位走错了楼了吧……

114L 感动还需要分场合地点吗？

115L 跟楼上抱头痛哭

116L 我我我我要给他们寄份子钱！

117L 站长大人有准备给他们结婚应援吗？

118L 当然有了！看论坛公告《结婚应援集资办法》

119L 刚刚胖胖发推了！让大家不要送他们礼物，让大家点这个链接做善事捐款！

120L God也转了！

121L 现在说夫唱夫随可以说是十分精确了！

122L 我去捐了！

123L 我也去了！

124L 大家别忘了备注GodBas结婚一周年快乐哟。

125L 呜呜呜呜太好了，我会陪他们度过每一个周年纪念日的。

126L 所以说Bas的生日就是他们的结婚纪念日？

127L 神哥好浪漫哟哟哟哟 谁再说God傻大个我跟谁急！

128L 那小可爱不是结婚纪念日生日一起收，只能收一份礼物啦？

129L 你觉得我们家Bas是会在乎多一份少一份礼物的人吗？

130L Bas在INS直播God做饭！！！！！快去看！！！！！！！

131L 心满意足的吃了一嘴狗粮回来啦

132L God做的真的就是狗粮吧

133L 没看到Bas脸上那尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑吗？

134L 他们俩还是不要为难彼此了吧……叫外卖吧

135L 我以为我做饭已经够难吃的了……但能做成一坨黑我真的是佩服佩服

136L God那是手抖酱油加多了！！！！粉丝滤镜100层厚不接受任何反驳！

137L 可是看他们俩这样日常相处真的好甜啊，我能看一百集！

138L 啊啊啊啊啊啊他们俩能不能一起开个FM啊，他俩就坐那吃火锅就行。

139L VOOV请他们俩直播一起吃火锅也行啊！

140L 又不是没请过！那时候俩人一副拒绝营业的样子！现在又一副甜蜜撒狗粮的样子！不愧是影帝吼！God没拿奖真是委屈他了！以为我们这么好哄吗？没错！我就是这么好哄！流下了不争气的泪水TAT

141L God没拿影帝，设计类的奖倒是拿了不少2333333而且钱可没少赚啊，xxx餐厅xxx酒吧xxg最近都开到暹罗广场去了。

142L我知道，每次路过都像拜庙似的一条龙买买买……

143L 上个月God的个展你们去看了吗？

144L 没买到票……

145L 哪里是没买到票……是要先交五万的订金才能进去好吗？专门用来拍卖的。

146L 我进去了。

147L 抱住土豪姐姐大腿

148L 求大大赏料

149L 现场不允许拍照的，画我也看不懂，就纯粹去看明星的……就是好多荷花啊玫瑰啊，猫啊，大部分是这种主题，还有小部分很黑暗的，God解释说是他心情不好的时候画的

150L 看来是God外婆去世时候画的了

151L 对哎，从那儿之后God好像就受了很大打击接下来两三年都没怎么拍戏，最近才又开始的。

152L 希望当时有Bas陪他共度难关吧

153L 回152L 肯定是的！

154L 大大God没有画Bas吗？

155L 有人问到重点了吼吼吼

156L 到底有没有画啊大大不要吊人胃口了

157L 有画哦，不仅有画还是整整一个展厅！

158L 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不能到现场看的人活着还有什么意思！！！！我走了，同志们不要拦我！

159L 楼上冷静，万一God出画集呢。

160L 我迈出窗户的一只脚又回来了。

161L 出画集出画集出画集！去推上@下God经纪人！买不了原画，画集总可以吧！

162L 嗷嗷嗷嗷我要买，God笔下的Bas肯定格外美，因为沐浴着爱的光辉！

163L 楼主来了……但这个楼已经歪到……God要出画集？？？？？？我怎么不知道？？？？？

164 楼主的语气暴露了你其实就是他们身边的工作人员吧！什么叫做你怎么不知道？你凭什么知道啊？

165L 阿莱瓦？楼主今天加了一天班累成狗回来居然被当成工作人员？我要是工作人员我敢放这种料吗？不怕砸我自己饭碗？

166L 那就只有一种可能了……楼主你是Bas的马甲对不对？终于吃完God做的菜回来刷论坛了？

167L 回166L 你别这样……万一楼主承认了……我写的那些H文……

168L 你们难道没看今天的访谈吗？Bas都说了他会批马甲看CP饭的分析，如果有蛛丝马迹被逮到了，他们下次就不再犯，一直很小心维护恋情的。

169L 回165L 所以楼主你到底是不是Bas啊！你不会是提前在论坛上放口风试探我们吧！

170L 回169L 我靠，我突然觉得就算楼主不是Bas，Bas肯定还是能看到我们这些讨论啊！跪求站子大人封文区！

171L 我的天哪，我的站子ID跟推特ID是一个！我每天还特别纯洁的在推上跟Bas早安晚安的，我的形象啊啊啊啊啊啊

172L 回165L 楼主你快说话啊，你不说话我心很慌啊……

173L Bas还说他逛论坛是因为粉丝会说一些不会在推上和INS上公开说的话。

174L 回165L 回173L 呼唤正主离粉丝的生活远一点离粉丝的作品近一点！拒绝私生爱豆！

175L 回174L 粉丝的作品？H文吗？23333333

176L 回175L 我说的是视频剪辑啦！！！文区也有很多文笔优美的清水文好嘛！！！！再次呼唤站主大大封文区啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

 

屏幕那头，Bas看着楼里沸腾的各位饭，笑嘻嘻地去点开了文区，他之前放出的风就是在为他生日会公开表白做铺垫了，从CP饭嘴里说出去，总是带着点可信与不可信的暧昧，也算是给饭一个缓冲的心理准备。

God此时还在他背后抱怨，以后不要在我好不容易鼓起勇气尝试做饭的时候开直播了！我不要face的啊！

Bas放下电脑笑嘻嘻跑过去跟他收拾厨房，“那我们以后直播吃火锅好不好？”

“为什么要吃火锅？”

“饭想看啊……”

“干嘛那么宠他们？”

“哎呀，都骗了他们那么多年……补偿一下嘛……”


	16. 番外之洞房花烛夜

God那天跟Bas摊牌的时候还给Bas看了一张纸，HIV筛查表。

Bas盯着那张纸看了半天，脸皮一点一点红了起来……

God支支吾吾的，“那个……既然决定结婚了，将来肯定不会和别人做了，然后，如果你信任我的话，当然我肯定是信任你的……”God结结巴巴前言不搭后语的，Bas却明白他的意思了。

“我也去做筛查吧！”

“不用的，我说过我信任你的。”God急忙解释，Bas所有的第一次都是跟他，他怎么会怀疑他有HIV。

“这是个仪式啊，感觉像盖章把自己交给你，必须有证明的。”Bas很坚持。

God哑口无言，心想有时候生活也不要这么多仪式感的……

Bas窗口期过拿到筛查表那天，God就迫不及待把Bas往床上拐，但Bas还是坚持用了套，他说他要等新婚之夜……God从内心深处觉得生活中真的不需要这么多仪式感的……

送走宾客，逐月M4倒是留下来了，并且起哄要闹洞房，GodBas两个人合力才好不容易把人都关到了主卧室门外。

God一边慵懒地解衬衣扣子一边充满挑逗地问Bas，”要不要一起洗澡？”

Bas喝多了酒，正靠着他傻笑，听闻这话跳起来亲了他一口，”不要～P去花园的浴室洗好不好，让我把我的礼物准备好。“

God充满期待的迅速冲出去冲了个澡，披着浴袍回了房间。

房间的灯被调的很暗还被Bas罩上了红纱，影影绰绰的，Bas穿着睡衣香肩半露，一只手撑着头侧躺在玫瑰花瓣组成的心上，风情万种的看着God。God瞬间觉得所有的血流全都跑到了下半身，God大脑因缺血已经不能思考了，全凭本能行事，God脱了自己的浴袍，一步步膝行到了Bas面前，也侧躺下。这时God才发现Bas还戴了猫耳！

“会不会太恶俗？“Bas有点不安地问他，猫耳虽然是他一早就下定决心要做的，今晚还喝了这么多酒，但Bas现在还是觉得羞耻感爆棚，“比起你的礼物来，我觉得我弱爆了。”

“不会啊，我很喜欢。”God伸手摸摸他的猫耳，Bas像被摸到自己耳朵似的还躲了一下，God固定着他脑袋跟他接了个吻。

一边亲吻，Bas一边拉着God的手去解自己浴袍的腰带，解完腰带，无需Bas带领，God自觉的开始抚摸Bas的腰侧，Bas在God嘴里低吟了一声。God顺着他的腰侧继续下行游移到Bas股间，摸到了什么毛茸茸的东西，God好奇地想探过身来看，Bas却拥着他胳膊继续与他接吻不让他看。God顺着继续往下摸终于明白这是什么了。

这是猫尾！Bas今晚这是穿了一整套猫咪装跟他玩制服Play吗？God激动得血脉喷张，顺着猫尾重新摸回去，一手扶着Bas尾椎，一手开始移动那物什，Bas被戳到敏感点，在他嘴里低吟了一声，God不放手继续听Bas在他嘴里急促喘息，他勾着他舌尖亲吻，直到Bas再也受不住，红着脸低声求他进来。

虽然已经做过无数次了，但这样毫无隔阂的接触还是第一次。光是进了个开头，God觉得自己已经用尽了所有意志力不让自己狠狠冲进去。甬道已经被开拓的松软潮湿，God每进一步都觉得又一张小嘴在迎接自己进去，他抵挡住层层想要释放的欲望，进到了最深。

Bas随着God的进入瞪圆了眼睛，只是没有一层薄膜而已，却是天翻地覆的差别。他玩玩全全感觉到了God的存在，他双腿夹着God的腰，在他进入时欢迎他，等他退出时又努力不让他离开。今晚God似乎格外兴奋，其实Bas也是，大力进出间，Bas先到了。

往常Bas如果先到，God会退出来让Bas用手帮他解决，但常常是放慢速度跟Bas亲昵一会儿让Bas度过高潮后的不应期。但这次God没有，God即使在Bas释放之后也没有放慢自己进出的速度，Bas被他弄得很难受，像被鱼刺卡住般弄的不上不下，开始小声抗议起来，但God完全没有停下来的意思而是等Bas又被刺激到兴奋起来后在他体内释放了。

God觉得自己完整了。

精液冲刷到肠壁的那一刻，Bas被烫到了，他有点畏缩，God牢牢锁住他，让他感受自己在他体内释放的感觉。Bas被God的高潮弄得头晕目眩，眼前全是God重叠的影子，他不停亲吻他，他们之间从此再无任何隔阂。

God在Bas体内休息了一会，伸手到床头去挤了些lube，开始往Bas欲望上抹，就在Bas以为God打算用手帮自己解决的时候，God坐了上来。Bas被惊到了，他张大嘴，想去推God告诉他不用勉强。God却执意坐了下去，Bas往他后边摸去，是摸到了一手润滑，明白God也是早有打算，略略放下心来。刚在一起的时候，Bas闹着God要做TOP，被God说打赢他就行，结果两人在床上打架的后果都是Bas被武力镇压，后来Bas渐渐觉得做Bottom省力又舒服再也没提过这茬了。现在God这样做，对Bas来讲，实际上情感大于内容了。他感动得吻上God，扶着他的腰慢慢动了起来。

对于God来讲，第一次的痛感无异于钝刀子剌肉，这个姿势其实他感觉不到什么快感的，但他看着此刻Bas望着他的眼神，觉得一切都值了。他爱他面前这个男人，无论什么他都想为他尝试一下，最后Bas在God体内释放了，而God一直没能硬起来，两人在一片混乱中昏睡了过去。

天冥冥亮的时候，Bas醒了，God在他旁边暖和和的硬着，他决定不浪费这个好机会，用Lube润滑了几下自己坐了上去。

God做梦，梦里跟Bas还泡在Lagoon里，只不过Bas在lagoon里他在Bas里面。这梦太真实了，God想，那种下半身泡在温泉里的温热感，还有Bas的呻吟都太真实了。呻吟？God醒了，发现自己正如梦里一般在Bas里面。

“Good morning，你喜欢你的morning call吗Mr. Husband？”Bas低下头来吻他，脸上带着狡黠的笑。

“我很喜欢，Mr. Husband.” God扶着Bas的腰协助他在自己身上起伏，等God再一次在Bas体内释放后，两个人就着相连的姿势又睡了过去。

等到God再醒过来的时候，自己仍在Bas体内，硬着。God把Bas弄醒，把他翻过去，就着背后位又来了一次。最后高潮的时候，Bas也到了，他被刺激的不停叫唤，God伏在他耳边调戏他，咬着枕头，不然所有人都听到了。Bas刷一下整个后背都红了，扭头给了God一个眼刀，God回之再用力戳了他敏感点一下，Bas乖乖咬着枕头把声音全闷住了。

 

不知过了多久，God被外边的说话声吵醒了。庭院不比公寓，因着远离市区，没做隔音隔光的处理。God知道天色已大亮了，披了个浴袍就出去了。

泳池边，预定好的清洁人员已经开始收拾昨晚的残局，那几个人在一片混乱中非常不见外的自顾自烤上了肉。God挤过去，夺了Tee手中的玉米吃，Tee气得直跺脚，扭头冲Tae告状，你看他他他抢我玉米，气得话都说不利索了。Tae好笑的递给他另一根，“乖，这个现烤出来的，更好吃。”

阳光太好，即使是在遮阳伞下坐着，God看着泳池泛着的水光也觉得头疼，昨晚睡得实在太少了。Kim在旁边啧他一副纵欲过度的样子，“Bas呢？是不是被你折腾惨了起不来了？”God打了个哈欠不做回应。“啧啧啧你看你这从脖子到胸口，一点都不知道遮一下。”Tee拿着玉米戳他。God这次有反应了，一指Tae的锁骨间，“不知道是谁亲的呀。”Tee忙伸手去拉Tae的衬衣领子，冲God叫，“不许看！”

在旁边一直乖乖坐着的Cop默默把自己和Kim的衬衣多扣了两个扣。

“唉，你们不是今晚的飞机飞夏威夷吗？现在都中午了你还不叫Bas起床？”Tae一边在俩人中间阻止俩人胡闹，一边问God。

“对哦，差点把这茬忘了。”God一拍脑袋，又拖拉着浴袍回房间了，准备叫Bas起床。

回去跟外边的空气一对比God才觉得房间里充满了情欲的味道，他去把换气打开，Bas还趴在床上睡得正熟，偶尔有一两句梦呓，God看看眼前的床和Bas又想了想夏威夷，觉得还是床和Bas更吸引他，他爬上床，躺到Bas身后拥着他又睡着了，夏威夷大不了就机票改签吧。

只要同你在一起，去哪里又有什么关系呢。

天大地大，唯有你身边是我心安归处。


End file.
